Understanding in a Car Crash
by Ms. Controversy
Summary: After being involved in a fatal car crash Kai is forced to move in with his mom and sister who he hasn’t seen in eight years. As if moving in with complete ‘strangers’ isn’t enough, he starts crushing on his friend’s girlfrend & things start falling apart
1. Chapter Une

**Understanding in a Car Crash **

Chapter One 

_Splintered piece of glass falls, in the seat, gets caught… _

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I kept my mouth shut. Occasionally I wonder what would happen if we weren't on the highway. Every so often I wonder if any of this is real.

I don't want to feel this way forever…

Sometimes I wonder what the result would have been if I had listened to him. I guess its way too late for that.

The train stopped, cueing me to grab my shit and get off the fucking train. The saying 'boys don't cry', isn't true…I'm a guy, in fact, I'm almost an adult, and you better believe me, I cried my little ass off. I cried in the hospital, I cried at home, and I cried in front of strangers. I cried when I felt like it. I couldn't stop it.

I lugged off the train and scanned the platform for Tyson Granger. We used to be friends…but then my parentsgot separated, and I had to move to Vancouver with my dad when I was nine. It's been a little more than eight years since I've seen him, or talked to him, or whatever.

Right now, all I remember is his name. I sort of forgot how he looks, and how he was and all. We didn't phone each other, or write letters…we were only fucking nine years old. Besides, I was caught up in so much stuff; I didn't even care about him.

Hell, I even forgot about the sister I had. Megan Hiwatari; she got to live with my mom. I don't know what kind of a person she is…and I'm scared to meet her…she was eight when I left with dad. I don't even know if we'll get along anymore. I don't remember if we ever got along in the first place when we lived in the same house.

Did she cry when I was gone? I wonder if anyone would cry if I died. I wonder how it feels like to die. I guess I already know…

I finally spot some large letters on a white Bristol board with 'Kai Hiwatari' written on it. It must have been for me…I mean, who else could have the same first and last name as me? The chances were pretty slim.

I pushed through the crowded platform, and dragged my stuff behind me trying to get to where my name was, and it felt like time stopped for a minute…you know, those really emotional periods where you're like…whoa…

I didn't know how to react when I finally got there. I'm pretty sure the guy holding up the thing with my name on it was Tyson – besides, I was told that he was going to pick me up. For a minute, I couldn't believe I was seeing him again; it kind of seemed weird.

I watched him lower the sign. Did he recognize me or did I scare him into thinking I'm some gay guy checking him out? He finally stepped forward, "You're…Kai?" He asked.

Was I Kai? _Am_ I Kai? It took some time for me to register his question. Yes, I was Kai. "Uh, yeah." I answered. Now what? Another awkward moment, I guess. I always had awkward moments with my ex, Leslie. Now that I think about it, I'm glad I moved here, far away from that biatch. We only dated for about three months before calling it off – we didn't even go too far with the relationship anyway. I'm happy we didn't – I'd regret it.

"Oh, um, okay…" He seemed unsure of what to say. "I'm – "

"Tyson, I know." I said. If we were both females, I'd expect a hug from him; or _her_ in the female situation. But since we were guys, this is how it went:

"Hey, uh, let me get that for you." He says, offering to take my luggage. I pull them back.

"No thanks, I can manage." I know I can. If I can survive a car crash on the highway and end up being hospitalized for six and a half weeks, then I'm pretty sure I'm capable of doing just about anything.

"Uh, okay." He said. I knew how he felt: totally nervous and he didn't know how to act around me. I've been in his shoes many times before, and I know how hard it is. "Let's go then." He led me out of the platform, into the train station, out of the train station, and into a place filled with my worst fucking nightmare: vehicles. In the parking lot. There were thousands of them, and I was the victim.

I know I'm going to act like a mental fuck in 3, 2, 1…

"Hey, you okay Kai?" I heard Tyson, but I couldn't answer back because I think I was having a seizure or something. I was _not_ going to ride in another fucking…_vehicle_…ever. "You alright, Kai? C'mon, my car's right there, we'll get you home." I felt his hand on my shoulder as a friendly gesture, but I moved back.

_These broken windows, open locks, reminders of the youth we lost… _

I suddenly heard the sirens of a police car, and then an ambulance. I also had disturbing flash backs I prayed I'd never remember.

"Get out of my head…" Did I say that out too loud? I don't care, because the only thing I'm concerned about right now…is another car crash.

"Kai?" I know by now Tyson thought I was some fucking retard with fucking issues, and this was the worst way to start any friendship – not to mention, the _worst_ first impression. Suddenly, things started getting blurry, and I know it's not my eyes, because I have perfect vision, even the eye doctor said so. Then I started seeing doubles, triples…whatever. I heard my name being called out several times, and I think I was falling backwards because I felt like I was. I felt a pair of arms grab me as I completely drowned in darkness.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I've been awake for the past three minutes or so – except, I haven't opened my eyes yet because I'm…scared. There's a hand moving around my head. For a second, I thought it was Leslie – even though I hated her, man, I _really_ wished it was her. Then I thought it was dad, but…I won't count on it. Fine, let me kill my fucking curiosity. I open my eyes only to discover a woman – in her mid-forty's, I'm guessing – sitting on the edge of the bed, and looking at me. Was I really that fascinating? Probably…since I was her son and she was my mother I haven't seen in ages except in a few dreams.

I'd recognize her even if I had amnesia. She had the same straight, orangey-red hair, except now she even had a few white ones. Now I know where I got my weird, amber coloured eyes – she had the same ones except it didn't look weird on her.

I couldn't believe my own mother was in front of me – it felt unreal, and more like a dream. I felt like I had won the lottery or something. But what if none of this was real? What if this _was_ a dream, and I'm really sleeping in my Vancouver home, with my dad sleeping in the other room. I finally sat up in bed.

"Mom?" I felt her hand on the side of my face. Did she think it was a dream too?

"How are you feeling now?" She asked me.

"Huh?" Was she talking about dad? Was she talking about me in the hospital?

"You fainted at the train station, when Tyson went to pick you up. I was very scared that I even cried for a little while." She paused as she held my hand. Her hands were very warm, unlike mine, which were always cold. Dad used to tell me it was because I don't drink enough water. I watched as a few tears started falling out of her eyes. "I thought maybe you were ill. But your friend got you home very quickly, and helped me get you up here, to your room."

I looked around the room. My new room couldn't even be compared with my old room. My old room was like my home. This was just a room, painted in blue, with a few Greenday posters, Blink 182 posters – which totally undefined my taste in music, because I was into AC/DC, Van Halen; you know, the old stuff, and definitely some No Doubt, and Beyonce, 'cause she's one yummy, ass hot spankable biatch, and I'd do her if I was famous too – but, that's not gonna happen. Fuck Jay-Z…lucky bastard. Oh, and I just need to add the fact that Blink 182 is _the_ worst band on the face of the earth.

There were also many hockey posters, which outnumbered the music stuff. Again, hockey wasn't for me, it wasn't my thing. I'd be happy with basketball posters.

"You can change whatever you want, Kai. It's up to you." She said. Did I make it that obvious that I didn't like it? I mean, I didn't even make a face – I just looked around the room.

"Its fine, mom, I like it." I lied, I know, shame on me – but you don't expect me to tell her that I don't like the way she 'decorated' my room, that would break her heart, plus, I was like a total stranger to her. Or at least I felt that way – that she was a complete stranger to me. This was the first time I'd seen her and talked to her face-to-face in like a zillion years.

There was a brief pause before she grinned, ear-to-ear, "My, look at you, you've grown so much, dear." She was still smiling. "And into a very fine, young man."

Okay, I know I went redder than the darkest shade of red, because I wasn't used to these comments (unless they were written in the girls' bathroom of my old school…_apparently_ there were things written about me in the girls' bathroom…).

"I've registered you into a school already, Kai – but I've told the principal about…the incident, and told him you'd stay home for a while, and then attend school for emotional reasons." She finally told me. I know I'm going to seem like a moron, but I am more than happy to go back to school.

"Can I go starting tomorrow? Please?" I asked. I didn't want to stay _home_ and think about dad, or Leslie, or whatever shit I tend to think about when I'm at home. School will keep me busy, and I won't have time to think about things.

"Are you sure? I think if you – "

"I'm sure." I told her. "Um, this is going to sound stupid, but – don't I have a sister?" I completely forgot about Megan. I started to imagine what she could've looked like right now. Was she still the type of girl who had messy, tangled up red hair all the time and liked to dig dirt in our backyard for 'treasures'? She even collected bugs in jars. Once, when she wanted to play soccer with me and Tyson, I told her to eat a worm if she wanted to play with us, and she did, of course, I ended up getting grounded for that. "Where's Megan?" I asked.

Before answering the very straight forward question I had asked, she looked at me and started nodding, "She's here."

"Can I see her? I want to see her. Where is she?"

"She isn't home right now." She told me. For some reason, I felt like that was a lie, but I didn't say anything.

"When will she be back?" I asked, instead. I _really_ wanted to see her. She was probably the only person who would understand my situation because a) she's a girl; b) she's only a year younger than me, preventing the whole 'age-gap' thing; and c) she's my sister.

"She went to the mall, to get a dress for the semi-formal." She told me, but with little detail.

"Semi-formal?"

"It's like prom night, but it's not the actual prom." She explained. I understood. I had those at my old school. She smiled at me again. I liked the fact that she didn't mention dad at all. I didn't want to be reminded. "How about we grab some dinner now? You must be very hungry. That train ride was very long. And then you can go to bed."

"And go to school in the morning?" I know she wasn't too happy with my decision, but meh…I followed her downstairs, and into the kitchen. The house wasn't too small, or too big, but just right.

"Do you want beef steak I just made before you got up or the left over fried rive with chicken?" She asked as she put one hand on the counter for support. I was tall than her by a few inches. I wasn't surprised. For some reason, my growing hormone, or gene or whatever kicked in, in sixth grade, which landed me a spot in the seventh grade basketball team. In eighth grade, I was still on the team, but couldn't play after a while because of a stupid broken wrist.

Going into high school, I became the team captain of the basketball team for grade nine, ten, and eleven. Grade twelve was going okay, until what happened with me and dad. I feel bad, because in the end, the basketball team didn't even make it into the semi-finals without me – okay, they were pretty sucky players anyway. I think I'm like six foot, four inches, or maybe five. Oh well.

Snapping back to reality, I tried to remember what my mom had asked me – that's right, what I wanted for dinner. It was either beef or chicken – and I picked neither, because I was vegetarian. I wasn't always one. After visiting this farm once, and watching cows get killed, I've decided to stop eating any kind of meat. I'm not a vegan though. Anyways, I didn't know how to tell her – I couldn't be mean, and not eat anything…so I ended up forcing myself to eat the fried rice, picking out all the chicken pieces. I felt like I was committing some kind of sin, and I think I even choked a few times without realizing it.

Dinner was over (thank fucking god), and it was about 7 PM. I decided taking a shower was the best choice for now cine my t-shirt was literally stuck to me like it was having sex with me or something, from all that sweat, and my hair felt sticky. As I was coming out of the shower, I heard voices from downstairs: one belonged to my mother, and the other ones were from other people. I went downstairs quickly, and was greeted by Tyson's entire family! Well actually, it was only Tyson, Myles – his older brother, Dylan – his younger brother, and his mother, who looked extremely young. I was surprised I remembered them all.

Myles and Tyson looked pretty similar, except Myles was the _nerdy_ version of Tyson. Okay, fine, the only thing that made Myles look nerdy was his neat and tidy hair and his completely polished shoes.

Tyson on the other hand, had the same navy hair as he did when he was eight, or nine – along with these black streaks here and there, and I couldn't tell if they were natural or not. He had a baseball cap with the wing flipped backwards. He had a black _FCUK _t-shirt on, along with a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and these black _Vans_ skater shoes. It seemed like everywhere I went, everyone had skater shoes…it was funny, really, even I owned a _DC_ pair.

Dylan, however, looked nothing like his two older brothers. He had dirty blonde hair, and chestnut brown eyes. I don't think he was into the rock scene at all, judging by his attire. He had a huge ass white t-shirt, with a pair of jeans that were nearly falling off, and these white _Phat Farm_ shoes. Yeah…he was 'gangsta'…I hated that term.

My attention finally turned to my mom, when she started speaking.

"Kai, this is –"

"I know who they are, mom." I told her. Why did people always assume that when a person went away for a few years, and came back, that they'd forget everyone?

Everyone took a seat in the living room, and Ms. Granger started apologizing about the whole accident in her natural French accent. The Grangers' were originally from France, and moved to Quebec, Canada when Tyson was four, and then moved to Toronto, Ontario three years later for whatever reason. She asked me how I was a million times, and I gave her the same answer: I was fine. I also told her I had to stay in the hospital for six and a half weeks because from what the doctors told me, I was in a coma for two weeks, and had several broken bones and eighteen stitches on my head. The doctors said I was extremely lucky because out of the twenty-one people involved on the collision on the highway, I was the only survivor.

Lucky my ass. I'd be a lot happier dead, considering I was probably the one dick who caused the entire thing on the high way that day.

Before the Grangers' left, mom had asked Tyson to take me to school tomorrow. She also mentioned that I wasn't too comfortable to go to school by car. Tyson also left his number and cell number with me incase I needed it. I don't think I will though.

After they left, mom and I had a conversation. She acted like she knew me, and not once did she mention dad. It was fifteen past nine, and Megan wasn't home yet. Didn't she want to see me? Or was she just shy? But then again, she went shopping and it took women forever to look for 'perfect' clothes.

Mom suggested I go to bed when it was 10:30, as I wanted to go to school tomorrow. I did…and like any other night after the accident, I cried myself to sleep, because I really didn't feel lucky. Maybe all this was a punishment for 'murdering' twenty people on the highway. My penalty was to feel miserable for the rest of my life…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Please R and R. I was inspired to write this after hearing 'Understanding in a Car Crash', by Thursday. I highly recommend readers to download that song or something, and listen to it. There are pairings…just to let you know.


	2. Chapter Deux

**Thx to my reviewers-Dark Pheonix Angel Nami, Raiki-Casinio, and Apple Senorita! To be honest, this is the first story that actually made sense, in terms of proper sentences and whatever…I hope it stays that way! If the storyline doooessss start to fall apart (eg: you don't understand something, etc), do notify me…R and R! **

Chapter Two 

I was extremely glad my mom had woken me up from this atrocious fucking dream I was having.

"It's 7:30, Kai; you'll be late for school if you don't get up." I heard her say. "Or, you can stay home if you want to." She added, and I quickly sat up on my bed showing her my false enthusiasm about attending school. Well, I was sort of excited…

"Where's Megan?" I asked. She was the first thing on my mind, after that dream of course.

"She left early today, Kai. She had field hockey practice today." My mom said, as she walked downstairs. I felt a bit angry – I've been wanting to see her since I found out I'd be moving to Toronto.

By eight, I was at the breakfast table eating Cheerios – plain Cheerios with milk. At least it wasn't meat…

"I'm packing you a tuna-fish sandwich for lunch, okay?" My mom looked at me from the kitchen.

Great…did my mom and sister always eat meat!

"Um, okay. Thanks." I said, planning to not eat anything for lunch at all today. I didn't even have a few bucks on me. By 8:30, I waited for Tyson. Apparently, it only took fifteen minutes to walk to school.

By 8:35, I was getting worried. Did Tyson forget about me and leave for school already? But he doesn't seem like that type of guy – but then again, I've only known him for a few minutes from yesterday.

And then I remembered how he was always serving detentions in elementary school for being late – so maybe he was just late. But I didn't want to be late on my first day.

Finally, there was a knock on our door. I watched mom as she walked to the door, and I followed. In came Tyson.

This time, he had on this dark blue t-shirt that read _Be Gentle, This Is My First Time_, in white – obviously I got the message, but did my mom? Probably not. Oh well. Pretty funny, though.

Then I did start to wonder if the message on his shirt was true or not, I mean, back in the days, he was 'afraid' of girls (okay, so was I), and if you touched a girl, it meant you had cooties, but if you kept your fingers crossed, that means you were protected by god knows what. When a girl touched me once, I was diagnosed with cooties in first grade, and to get rid of cooties, I was told to eat grass. I did.

"Hi, Ms. Weiland." I was surprised my mom had changed her last name. So it meant my sister's name was actually Megan Weiland, if I'm correct. "Sorry, I uh, kinda slept in, Kai." He said. "If we walk fast, we'll be able to beat the bell." He told me.

"Okay." My mom chuckled. "You two go ahead then." She waved, and I felt like I was in second grade. When we got inside the school, the bell had _just_ rung. We'd have to run to class now before the announcements and anthem came on, or we'd officially be late.

"Your mom gave me your schedule. You've got a pretty heavy load this semester." He said as he ran up the stairs, and like always, I followed. "You've got physics with me, first period." He added. He handed me my timetable but I was so busy running, that I didn't even have time to look at it. Five seconds before the anthem started, we made it to physics class. My feet felt like they were going to fall off, and I seriously thought I'd pass out due to all that running. I then realized how unhealthy I was compared to Tyson. Maybe he was involved in a bunch of extra curricular activities. Back when I knew him, he was a soccer fanatic. Maybe he was on the school's soccer team. Anyways, I guess I had an excuse since I was in the hospital for a long time, and I didn't really get up and do any work.

After the announcements, the teacher had told me to introduce myself. I just mentioned my name and that I was from Vancouver, British Columbia. I think my mom had told all my teachers about the accident, because they treated me like I was mental.

The physics teacher, Mr. Earl, moved the guy that sat beside Tyson, and assigned me to the seat because me and Tyson _knew_ each other. Even though Tyson seemed like one of those dumb students who failed like every course (and even though I sound super mean), Tyson was able to answer all the questions that the other students weren't capable of answering.

The teacher then gave back these tests from last week that he had already marked (obviously I didn't get my test back since I wasn't here a week ago). I looked over at Tyson's test. Sure he had _really_ messy writing, and I'm more than positive I saw a lower case 'T' for his name, but he had scored a 94 per cent, which was of course, the highest mark in the class. Pretty impressive for a guy who's always late for class.

"How much did you study for that?" I asked.

"I didn't." He said, looking over the test. "Look at this; he took off a mark because I spelled 'acceleration' wrong. Fuck."

"You cheated?" I asked quietly, just incase he did. I was surprised when he said no.

"Myles sorta gave me a thirty minute lecture for this test, you know, like a lesson, since he's in university in the engineering field. He knows a lot about this stuff. I hardly read my text book." He told me. Wow. That's pretty cool. They actually got along, eh? If I wanted to beat this guy in physics, or beat him on a unit test, I'd have to pull an all-nighter. Oh, and I'd need _lots_ of coffee, even though I hate coffee with a passion.

Anyways, class had finally ended. According to my timetable, I had English next, which sucked ass, because I can _not_ write an essay. Plus, I hate Shakespeare. Before I left the physics class, Mr. Earl called me to his table, and asked Tyson to wait outside of class for me.

"How did you find class today, Kai? Easy, hard?" He asked.

"Uh, it was okay – but I have a lot of catching up to do." I said.

"Okay, good. If you need extra help, I'm here in the mornings. And also, if you feel like you need to leave the classroom, you know, then you may. You can even talk guidance counselors in the school." He said. I smiled and nodded in appreciation. I left the class, and right away, Tyson asked me what happened. I quickly told him everything as he showed me the way to D63 – my new English class. I entered the class, and a few students looked at me like I was a Martian. I guess I sort of was. Finally, the teacher entered the class and asked me to leave the room, but she apologized after I told her I was a new student and showed her my timetable.

I watched as the teacher scanned the room. "You're lucky, Kyle."

"Um, it's Kai." I corrected. I was used to it though; a few people _have_ called me Kyle before.

"Oh, right – we have just one extra seat in the back there." She pointed. "If you have any trouble seeing the board from back there, just tell me." I guess all the teachers _did_ know about me. I walked to the back of the class and took a seat. The desk I was assigned to had a lot of writing on it, like _Melissa wuz herre 2004_, or _Gr. 9 sux_, or _Devon + Leah 3_, which was actually carved.

The seat in front of me _was_ empty, but then this girl took a seat, and I think I had my mouth open at her 'gorgeousness'. She was a brunette – short, shoulder-length brown hair, and kick ass red eyes. She gave me a funny look as she sat down. Was it because I was new, or was it because I was totally checking her out?

"I think you're in the wrong class." She told me as she turned around in her seat. "This is twelfth grade English with Ms. Beal."

"I know. I'm a new student." I told her. Since there were a few more empty seats in class, it meant there were more students to come, so class hadn't really started yet.

"Oh, which school did you transfer from?" She asked.

" Windsor Lynch." Yeah, I know that name was totally weird. But that's my old school, with a principal who had drug problems. There was this rumour going around, where he 'parked his car' in this ninth grader's 'garage'. I hope you know what those quoted terms mean.

"Never heard of that." She said.

"It's in Vancouver." I told her.

"No way! Really? You're from B.C.? That's amazing!" She said. Oh my god, she was totally hot. "My uncle lives there." She added. The seats started to fill up quickly as students walked into class. "I'm Hilary, by the way."

"I'm Kai."

"Nice name. Is it Italian or something?" She asked as she got out her pencil case and binder, and my second worst nightmare: a Shakespeare book. I swear, if the exam was based on that stuff, I'd seriously fail.

"Um, I don't know, I think it's Russian, or maybe South American or something, because my dad's half Russian, and half Venezuelan." I told her. My mom was originally Canadian. My dad's mother was Russian, and his father was from Venezuela. I guess it is kind of an odd couple, but oh well. None of my business.

The two of us, and the rest of the class, shut up as the teacher started talking. She was telling us about the parts of an essay. I took a few notes, but it was really boring, and eventually, I stopped. I caught myself staring at the girl in front of me. Well actually, I was only looking at her hair since I was sitting behind her.

I kept looking at the clock every two minutes, and I was totally happy when this class was over! English in the worst class…ever.

English should be a course where we learn proper grammar, and spelling in Tyson's case. But instead, we learn about things like, how to write an essay, and the 'deeper meaning behind the _to be or not to be_' thing. I mean, there IS no deeper meaning! Just leave it as it is! It's not rocket science. Fuck.

I started wandering down the hallway, and suddenly felt a presence next to me: Hilary.

"Hey, do you have a place to sit at lunch?" She asked. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, with a pair of black _Dickies_, and a checkered pink and purple mini skirt over her pants. God, she was smoookin' hot!

"Um, I don't know." I said. Shit, I totally sounded like a jackass! But it was the truth, because I had no idea where Tyson was, or where he was going to sit and eat for lunch.

"Just sit with us then." She said.

"Sure. Thanks." I said. That went pretty well. Our conversation fell silent as we walked down the crowded hall.

"We eat in the hallway." She said. "Because the cafeteria is dominated by niners." She added. We came to the end of the hallway, and Hilary suddenly ran to some dude in the hallway, and jumped on to his back. I watched the guy put her down to her feet gently, and I was shocked to discover that this guy was Tyson. Okay, so this girl that I met in English class is like really good friends with the only guy I know in school, which is great because maybe I can know more about Hilary from Tyson.

Obviously, that plan was crushed into smithereens when the weirdest things happened: they totally started making out by the lockers, and I'm standing here, not knowing what the fuck just happened.

Okay, I conclude that these two aren't friends, but couples. They were dating, they were going out, and they were in a relationship, which meant I had _noooo_ chance with Hilary at all – especially since Tyson was my 'friend'.

They finally stopped tonguing and took a seat beside a bunch of other people. I still couldn't get over the fact that my luck was _this_ bad. The girl that I might be developing a crush on is dealing with Tyson. Great…

Tyson, finally seeing me standing in the hallway like some hobo, called me over. I took a seat beside some orange haired guy.

"Guys, this is Kai." Hilary said. "He's new here, so be nice." She grinned.

"Hey, where ya from man?" The guy beside me asked. Like everyone who asked me, I told them everything, except the whole accident thing, and Tyson kept shut too acting like he didn't know anything, which was a good thing. Eventually though, I did end up getting to the accident part, but I didn't give much detail, because I didn't wanna start crying here or anything. They all had their mouths open, everyone single one of them.

They kept asking me if I was okay, just like Ms. Granger. I said I was fine, or at least I was pretending to be. At the end of lunch, I realized I'd have to go home and not only study for physics, English, and everything else, but also memorize all their names.

There was Brooklyn, yeah, a guy; Ray, the one that was most surprised by my story; Tala, the guy who offered my five bucks for lunch since I couldn't eat mine; Miriam, the one who was on the verge of tears after hearing my anecdote; Hilary – the girl I think I like, but I can't since she's Tyson's girlfriend, and they've been dating for five months; and Kane, the guy who asked me most of the questions, including a few stupid ones.

School had ended after my two other classes: math and chemistry. Tyson was right, I had the worst semester of all time, especially since I had no clue what was going on in all my classes.

Anyways, I am proud to say that I didn't get lost trying to find Tyson and his locker.

"Hey, if you want," Tyson started off as he got out a math textbook out of his locker and stuffed it in his bag, "You can share my locker, 'cause the other lockers are basically shit holes by now." I know what he meant, because there were several empty lockers, but they were all fungi-infested.

"Thanks." I said. I watched Hilary come up behind him and put her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who!" She said. God, those two looked like they were in a serious/happy relationship, unlike me and Leslie.

We finally got out of the school, and outside. The school was a lot bigger than my old school. Ray, and everyone else had their car here, so they went off. I felt bad for Tyson, since he had to walk home with me like my baby-sitter or something. Hilary offered to come with us too.

" – so then he was like trying to look off my fucking test, and I was just like, what the fuck, and then Mr. Bran though _I_ was cheating, so he took my fucking test, and he told me to go to the office." Tyson explained his little cheating story there, from math class.

"Aidan's a jackass." Hilary said.

"I think I knew that." Tyson said.

"Who's Aidan?" I asked.

"The curse of the century." Tyson said. "Actually, he's just a retarded little fuck face."

"Oh." I think Aidan was just some guy Tyson really hated.

"He's the captain of our school's basketball team." Hilary explained. "And he's the dumbest guy in the school. He's failing almost every course." She sighed.

"He's a fucking gay lord." Tyson added in. "He can kiss my French ass."

"Last year, he got into a fight with Ray, and they both ended up getting suspended." Hilary said. "I don't know, he's pretty dangerous, I guess. One time, he stole Tyson's asthma inhaler, and he ended up going to the hospital." She pointed at Tyson.

So I got the point about this Aidan guy: jerk, lame ass, etc. Suddenly, something else caught my attention. A girl – okay, no, not some other hot girl, but a girl I think was Megan…

She was walking at the same pace as us, but on the other side of the side walk. She had really short, dark red hair, which was tied up in two pig tails. She had sea green eyes – just like dad. She was pretty tall, but shorter than me.

She was wearing a jersey with the number 12 on the back, and _WEILAND_ written on the back as well. She had black field hockey skirt on as well, which went a bit above her knees. She had these black _Vans_ skater shoes, but it also had a pink checkmark on the side.

Everything gave it away. She _was_ Megan. She _was_ my sister. This was my sister! She glanced at us for a second before starting to walk faster.

I didn't care about Hilary and Tyson anymore at this point.

"Megan!" I yelled across the street. I caught up to her and she started walking even faster. "Meg! Hey!" Then, to my surprise, she started running. I could hear Tyson and Hilary call me, and tell me to come back. But no way. My sister was here.

"Kai! Get over here!" Tyson yelled. "You're scaring her."

"Megan! Wait!" I couldn't believe it. She was running away from me. Did she even know it was me? I think she did. I'm pretty sure she knew it was me. Why'd she run away from me? I stopped dead in my tracks. This was a dream…I knew it…nothing was real…I'd wake up in my Vancouver bed in a few minutes now…I know it…

But that didn't happen. I watched the red head run off with great speed and disappear into the horizon.

"Hey Kai, you okay?" Tyson asked as he caught up with me. "Look, what – "

"Why'd she run away from me?" I asked him.

"Just forget it, alright?" He told me.

"Hey, do you know something?" I asked.

"No, why the fuck would I know anything about your sister?" I couldn't tell if he was being rude or not. Maybe swearing and cussing was just his nature.

"So she _was_ my sister." I said. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Why would I Kai?" I watched him. He definitely knew something. Everyone knew something, including my mother, and no one wanted to tell me what. I was going to find out…and I was going to find out why the fuck Megan didn't want to see me.

Now I get it. They were all excuses. She probably wasn't at the mall yesterday. She didn't want to see me…but why?

"She just needs some time, Kai." Hilary said.

"For what?" I asked. These people didn't understand. Or even if they did, they acted like they didn't. I was completely hurt. I was going to go home and cry like a fat baby who didn't get his diaper checked. Everyone hates me. It's not fair. Fuck everything. Fuck everyone. Fuck the world. Fuck me…


	3. Chapter Trois

Chapter Three 

I came home and looked for my mom first. She was in the kitchen.

"What are you hiding from me!" I yelled. I didn't feel bad, because she was a stranger to me, and I didn't know her.

"Kai? Honey, are you okay?"

"Where's Megan? Why doesn't she want to see me!" I know I was loud. But I don't care. Behind me, I heard Tyson and Hilary walk into my house. Actually, this wasn't even my house. I felt like cops were chasing me, and I was the bad guy.

"Kai, calm down, honey. I think maybe you need some rest." My mom told me.

"I don't need rest!" I know I'm acting like a baby, but I can't think properly right now. My own sister doesn't want to see me! Why the fuck not!

"Hey, Kai! Shut up!" Tyson grabbed me. "Don't talk to your mom like that. Are you crazy?" He wasn't on my side…and I knew it. No one was.

"Where's Megan?" I asked again. No one volunteered to answer that question, so I ran up stairs. I took an educated guess at which one of the three her rooms would be. The one on the far right was mine apparently, so I picked the one furthest away from me.

I tried to push the door open. It was locked. I twisted the door knob so hard, I felt the lock break completely.

"What the fuck's your problem?" I heard a feminine voice from the inside. This was her room. I opened it, but she was pushing it closed from the inside.

"Hey Megan! It's me! Kai!" I said as I tried to push the door open. She was pretty strong, or maybe she had a chair under the knob or something. I felt my mom try to pull me away from the door. Then I felt Hilary and Tyson help my mother, which wasn't fair, because…it just wasn't. It was three against one, plus my sister just made it worse.

"Kai! Look man, you need to seriously relax!" Tyson said. He pulled me away from the door, and I tried to fight it, but when so many people were not on my side, I lost. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to die. Wasn't this a dream? Maybe not. Because I felt emotion, and in dreams, you don't really feel emotions. I ran to my _new_ room, and slammed the door shut. I locked it. I kicked my shoes open, and I didn't care where they landed. I lied down on the bed, with my face on the pillow. I felt salty water trickle down my face. It wasn't fair.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I got up slowly in bed. Everything was dark, so I pulled the clock radio near me and looked at the time: 3:47 AM. I yawned as I got up slowly, and looked around for a light. I was kind of confused, because I forgot I was in a new room. I turned on this table lamp and looked around. I looked at myself.

I had slept in my street clothes again. It didn't matter. I tried to remember what happened. Then I did. And I felt so bad. But this time, I didn't cry. I felt so mad. Not at Megan…but at my mom, and Tyson, and everyone else. Why would they try to stop me from seeing my own sister?

I was turning into a maniac. I was killing myself mentally. I needed to stop and unwind for a second.

I tried to think about why Megan wouldn't want to see me? From what I saw, she wasn't shy. Maybe she was mad at me. Why would she be mad?

Maybe she was just mad because I never gave her a phone call, or wrote her a letter in all these years. But she didn't either, so then I should be mad at her too, right?

But then again, I _am_ the older sibling, so I have more responsibility. But still, she's only a year younger than me, so the whole responsibility thing was the same for both of us. Plus, I don't know, but I just think girls have a bit more responsibility sometimes…I'm not being sexist, but…it's true, okay?

I just couldn't figure out why she'd be mad at me. Or maybe she just hated me, but I don't know why she'd hate me, because she doesn't even know me that well. How can you hate someone you don't know?

It hurt because I wanted to see her, but she didn't want to see me. It hurt because mom didn't want me to see her either. It hurt because no one was on my side. It hurt even more because dad wasn't here.

_In trying so hard to look away from you, we followed white lines to the sunset… _

I wondered what I'd be doing right now, at this very minute, if dad were still alive. I'd probably be at home, doing my homework, and then play some basketball late at night with dad in front of our house, and then get a few complaints from the neighbours.

The next day I'd get a drive to school from dad, and meet up with Matt, Andrew, and the other guys.

I know that was never going to happen again, in my entire life. I yawned again. I felt tired, but I didn't feel like sleeping anymore. I felt hungry, since I didn't have any lunch, or an after school snack, or even dinner.

If dad were still alive, he'd wake me up, and get me some dinner. I suddenly realized I'd be embarrassed to go to school tomorrow, because I acted totally weird in front of Tyson and Hilary.

Now I know for a fact that they thought I was crazy, and if they didn't think that, then _they're_ crazy. For a second, I really did think I was going crazy. Maybe I should seek help. Maybe I should talk to someone. But who? I didn't want to talk to the guidance counselors in school, because then they'd tell all my teachers, and then my teachers would start treating me differently, and you know, it would create a mess.

Maybe I should just stab myself with a butcher's knife a couple of thousand times…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The alarm clock went off at what I believe was 7:30 AM. I got up. My hair was all over the place; Leslie always told me I needed a hair cut, but I kinda liked the shaggy hair.

At least I got a lot of sleep – like, I don't know, more than twelve hours or something. Usually, I go to bed, but I can't fall asleep until after two hours or something. I keep thinking about things I'm not supposed to think about.

I wondered what would happen if I opened my bedroom door. Would Megan be waiting there to apologize? Would mom be there, very worried? I felt bad for the way I acted yesterday.

I unlocked the door and opened it. No one was there. But I heard voices from downstairs: Mom, Megan, and Tyson and Hilary. What were they doing here? I wanted to walk to school alone today. I think I remember the way – okay, maybe I don't.

Maybe I shouldn't feel bad about my behaviour from last night. They should understand, especially mom because she's…_mom_. But then again, maybe I should feel bad, because I'm aware that I acted badly.

By eight, I had the courage to go downstairs, and I did expect a few laughs or jokes or whatever.

"Are you alright, Kai?" My mom asked.

"I'm fine." I said. I knew everyone was watching me like I had the SARS disease. I guess I did since everyone was 'afraid' of me. I watched Megan, and there was some other girl at home too, and I'm positive it was her friend.

"I'm going to school." Megan said, as she put on these pink _Converse-All Star_ sneakers. She was wearing perfect fitting jeans; with a forest green off-the-shoulders top that had _American Eagle _written in cursive yellow writing on the front.

I noticed how her hair had a darker shade than mom. Her hair was left out today. It ended a bit above her shoulders, and was cut in layers. The ends were flipped out a bit – reminded me of Brittany Murphy from _8 Mile_.

She acted like I didn't exist. She didn't even look at me, however, her friend gave me a few momentary looks, but that was it.

"How about you wait for Kai, Megan? You can all walk to school together." Mom said. I watched the red-head turn around.

"Does it look like I want to?" God, that girl had attitude, especially with mom. Did she have issues or something? She swung her school bag over her shoulders. "C'mon Danielle, lets go." She let her blonde friend out of the house first, and then got out herself.

I then discovered that all this time, everyone else was watching me in the house. When I was eating breakfast, the entire house was quiet, and I know that every single one of them was looking at me. I felt so uncomfortable. I just wanted this to be a dream, the most horrible dream of all time.

I was finally done, but I was still hungry, but it didn't matter now. My mom packed me a baloney sandwich this time. Did she not get that fact that I couldn't eat meat? Of course fucking not. She didn't deserve to be my mother. What kind of a mother wouldn't call her own son in like, eight years? Wasn't she curious about me? Didn't she love me?

"Ready to go, Kai?" Tyson asked. He acted as if nothing happened yesterday. That wasn't exactly a good thing – not for me at least – because I think he's thinking I'm weird, and I know Hilary thinks I'm a complete idiot. Maybe they told everyone about me, like Ray, and Brooklyn, and all those other people. I'm more than positive they did. Now everyone will be acting weird around me. I'm being a hypocrite, because I judge people by their looks…but I hate it when people do that to me…

I grabbed my bag, and I didn't bother looking at my mom. I wasn't sure if I was angry at her or not. Hilary kept quiet, and when we walked to school, none of us talked or anything, which made me feel even more uncomfortable. Maybe they were trying to read my mind. Or maybe they just thought I was mental.

"So uh, did you finish your homework, Kai?" Hilary finally asked.

"No." I said. How could I finish my homework when I was sleeping all day? I still felt tired though. Fuck everything! I'm going to sleep through all my classes. School didn't really matter anymore.

"You can copy off my sheet if you want, during lunch." Hilary offered. We finally got to school, and I had math first period today. I didn't even listen to the teacher blab about limitations or whatever.

Next I had chemistry. I forgot how to balance chemical equations and all that. I didn't even remember the symbol for aluminum. We even had a pop quiz in class, which I totally flunked.

Lunch sucked. I had like, two bucks on me, so I got myself some salad, and some juice. Everyone was talking, except me, and no one seemed to care, which totally meant that they were giving me my 'space', which meant that Hilary and Tyson had most likely told the others about my mental disorder – whatever my mental disorder was.

Finally, I had physics with Tyson.

" – this assignment is to be completed in groups of three, and since everyone's last assignment was done poorly, I've chosen your groups this time." A few 'boo's' were heard as Mr. Earl finished. Mr. Earl had put me, Tyson, and some guy named Nathaniel; Nathan for short apparently. But since Nathan wasn't here today, me and Tyson had to work on this assignment ourselves. I didn't talk of course, because I didn't want to. I was afraid I'd say the wrong thing, or just screw things up.

He didn't say anything either. We only got one sheet per group, with instructions and a bunch of questions. He had already started working on them, without my help. Of course, I don't think I would be able to help, because I know nothing about this class right now. I was supposed to study yesterday, but I didn't because of obvious reasons.

I felt bored, just sitting there and not doing anything. I started to read the physics book instead; I don't think I was _too_ behind. The class was on chapter two, or three. I'd have a quite a few pages to read.

"Kai, are you okay?" Tyson asked after about thirty minutes into class or so. I didn't exactly feel like lying, but at the same time, I didn't want him to know I wasn't fine.

"Yeah." I said.

"About yesterday – "

"Yeah, I'm sorry, okay?" I said. I don't know why I apologized; maybe it was because of my extreme actions yesterday. I don't know why I said sorry to him though.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "I can't say I know how you feel, because I don't." At least he was being honest. "But I feel bad for you, and I just want to help."

"There isn't anything to help me with." I said. And I think I was right. How was he supposed to make me happy? Can he bring my father back? Can he get my sister to like me or at least talk to me? I don't think so.

He didn't say anything to me, so there was another long pause. "I didn't tell the others about yesterday." He said finally. "If you thought I did."

Thank god for that.

"I didn't tell the others anything. All they know is what you told them, and if you don't want me to say anything, then I won't." He said. "And if you want, I won't tell Hilary anything either…if anything _else_ happens."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said.

"But can I ask you something?" I asked. I was going to ask about Megan. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah?" He had his eyes on the paper that Mr. Earl had given us, but I know he was listening.

"Do you know anything about Megan?"

"No." He said.

"You know something." I said. I was prepared to force the answer out of him.

"I don't, Kai." He said. "I swear." He slouched back in his seat.

"Why won't she talk to me?"

"I'm not sure." He told me. "But maybe she will – eventually."

"But doesn't she care about me? She hasn't seen me in a long time. Doesn't she _want_ to see me?"

"Probably not after she found out about – " He mumbled something, but stopped as soon as Mr. Earl beamed over him.

"Are you boys just talking? Or are you working?"

"We're talking about question fourteen, sir." Tyson lied.

"Okay. Kai, are you doing okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. He smiled, and walked away from us, and to the other groups. The class was pretty noisy; I doubt anyone was doing actual work in the class. Some girls behind us were talking about tampons. Don't ask.

When Mr. Earl was a great distance away from us, I questioned Tyson, "What'd you say?"

"What?"

"You said something about my sister, Tyson." I said. "You said something about her finding out about whatever."

"I didn't say anything." He said. Okay, either he was really good at acting, or I was really good at being an ass hole. But I was sure he said something about Megan. I didn't ask anymore questions, because I didn't want to annoy him. But then, he spoke up again, "She hangs out with my brother – a lot. With Dylan, I mean, 'cause they're in the same grade."

"My sister's friends with your brother and you don't know anything about her?" I asked. It was unusual, because I'd probably know a lot about Dylan, if the situation was the other way around.

"She never comes over, and she hardly calls." He told me. "Dylan's pretty enigmatic. He never talks about things unless he's asked too. I'm sure if I ask him about – "

"So can you? Can you ask him about Megan?"

"Look, I'll tell him to walk home with us today, alright? And maybe you can ask him." He said. It seemed fair enough. "I'll tell Hilary to go home with Brooklyn today."

I think Tyson was already annoyed by my presence. I was ruining everything for him. Because of me, he couldn't even take his car to school, he couldn't really have fun at lunch anymore, and now I was making him leave Hilary. But on the other hand, it made me feel better that Hilary was _not_ going to be with him after school today.

But because they couldn't walk home together, it resulted in a long ass – fifteen minutes to be specific – make out session by the lockers. I just watched, and wished they'd stop.

Tyson had called Dylan on his cell when class was over, and told him to wait near the front gates of the school. I then wondered where my cell phone was – I had one until the accident, and then it was gone. I didn't remember it till now. Oh well, it was probably lost during the accident or something.

"Alright, let's go, Kai." Tyson said. The school halls were empty by the time we were getting out, except for a few students inside the classrooms either for extra help, or detentions.

"Sorry about you and Hilary." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm seeing her tonight anyway."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Movies, dinner, you know, the usual. She's been complaining about how we don't go outside anymore like we used to. And since today is Valentine's Day, it kind of makes sense to take her out tonight."

"Today is Valentine's Day?" I was so caught up in things, that I didn't even know it was Valentine's Day today. But did it really matter? It felt like a normal day. The only thing that happened today was some bake sale at school, but by the time we went to get some good stuff, we found out that all the ninth graders had pigged out on it.

"Yeah, man." He said. He sounded more stressed out than happy about seeing Hilary. "She has a right to complain, I think. I guess I'm busy with all the school work. I have three tests next week, so it's like, I have no time. I was thinking about dropping out of the band, and the soccer team."

"The band?"

"Yeah, we're still in the garage though. It used to be me, Hilary and Brooklyn, but Brook left the band because he just didn't have time. It looks like I might quit too."

"You guys have a band? That's cool. Don't you guys have gigs anywhere?"

"We turned most of them down, because we don't have time. And then my mom got really sick a few weeks ago, we had to take her to the hospital, so I just didn't feel like doing anything."

"I understand." I said. We got out of the school, and there was no sign of Dylan. "Did he leave?"

"If he did, I'm gonna go home and kick his fucking ass." Tyson said, as he dialed an unfamiliar number on his cell. "Hey, Dylan, where the fuck are you, man? I told you to wait out here!" There was a small pause, followed by continuous cursing, "Why the fuck are you in the parking lot? What's your fucking problem, dick?" He seemed pretty pissed. Maybe he was really mad at _me_ but he was just taking it out on Dylan. I heard Dylan cuss back a bit, as the two were really loud. We finally made it to the parking lot, and I was surprised to see not only Dylan, but Megan as well, and that Danielle girl, along with a bunch of other eleventh graders. I think it was their entire 'crew'.

What shocked me most was Megan was smoking…my own sister. Even I didn't smoke – even though I'll admit I tried it before, and when my dad caught me, he kicked me out of the house for the night. I slept in a bus shelter, and I'll never forget that night. Anyways, I watched as she dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it. She immediately cursed under her breath when she saw me.

"Hey, I gotta go guys. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, walking the opposite direction. Danielle and two other guys followed her. I was going to run after Megan, but Tyson stopped me.

"Just talk to Dylan, alright? And then maybe you can talk to Megan. Don't go scaring her off, Kai." He told me. I guess he was right. I was only going to make her angry if I kept following her or something when she didn't want me to. Tyson turned to his younger brother's friends. "Get lost guys, I need to talk to my brother." I guess he treated Dylan's friends like his own siblings or something, because they listened without arguing. Dylan waved to his other friends, and came up to us.

"What?" He asked. "What'd you need me for?"

"You need to tell me _everything_ you know about Megan." Tyson said. "Him, actually." He pointed at me.

"Why?" Dylan looked at me. "Why do you wanna know about Meg?"

"Because she's my sister." I said. Wasn't it obvious? God. People in Toronto are super dumb.

"Well, I don't know. What do you wanna know about her?"

"Everything." I said.

"Um, okay, well, she's sixteen, and she likes carrot muffins, and she hates white chocolate, uh, she plays field hockey and apparently her sex god is – "

"How about you _not_ tell us who her sex god is?" Tyson made a face. "Doesn't she tell you anything about Kai? Doesn't she talk about her girly problems!"

"What the fuck are girly problems?" To me, Dylan looked like the sane sibling, even though he was younger. He was more calm and collective. Tyson was just…out there…where ever 'there' was…

"Why are you making things difficult, man?" Tyson asked, as he crossed his arms. "Does she talk about Kai or not?"

"No." Dylan said as he squint his eyes a bit because of the sunlight. I didn't understand why, but the blonde kept making eye contact with his older brother. It was like they were giving each other secret messages or something. Telepathy maybe? I doubt it.

"See, Kai?" Tyson turned to me. "No offence, but maybe your sister just has issues."

"She does not have issues, Tyson." I said, defending my sister. I know she doesn't. I'd know if she did. Or maybe I wouldn't…what if Tyson was right? What if she _did_ have issues? But I think Tyson was referring to other kinds of 'issues'. I was talking about actual issues, you know, like medical problems or something.

"How would you know? You don't even know her that well." What was Tyson trying to say? I didn't know my own sister? He has a point. But why was he being so discourteous when it came to Megan? Did he _really_ hate her for some reason? Why would he? She hangs out with his brother…and they seem to be pretty close friends.

It's not like I hate Dylan, unless he's hiding shit from me about Megan, then I'd get pretty angry. I'd be mad at anyone who's hiding stuff from me about Megan – including mom.

"Neither do you." I told him, finally. I understand Tyson is an honest person, and outgoing as well, but if I always act like I'm really nice, and that I can't talk back to him, he'll probably take advantage of me, sort of like Leslie. So I'll show him now, that I'm probably not as quiet as he thinks I am, and I want him to know, that I don't want him getting in my way for anything, and he doesn't need to baby me all the time. I hate disagreeing with people – especially when they're nice to me – but, I have to do this.

He seemed a bit shocked at my statement, I guess, because he was looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Probably more than you…" Dylan garbled. He said it so quietly, I barely heard it.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Can we go home now? I have to study. Yes, I know I sound like a nerd…but I've made a promise to my dearest mommy." Tyson said. "And then I've gotta pick up Hilary, and you know, I' m really busy, and I'm sure you are too, Kai. We have a test in physics next week, and you have a _lot_ of reading to do."

He sounded like my father. Great, he got me thinking about my father. At least during school I wasn't thinking about him. I don't think I thought about my dad since yesterday. I was only really thinking about Megan…and Hilary.

I dropped the subject. Tyson and Dylan knew something. It was obvious. But they wouldn't tell me even if I threatened to suffocate them. If they were keeping secrets, that meant I'd have to act like a girl – no, not as in wear a pink tu tu, and put on candy flavoured lip gloss – but, be sneaky like a girl. Girls are _always_ sneaky…don't deny it.

"Alright." I smiled – probably the first time since I got here in Toronto, "Let's go." Dylan walked ahead of us by like, two feet or something. Me and Tyson ended up talking about women: he talked about Hilary, I ended up telling him about Leslie, and then talking about Leslie. Then we started talking about how women were very picky eaters…and theeeeeeennnn we started talking about how hot Angelina Jolie is. We mainly talked about her boobs…sorry girls…that's what we talk about…not all the time though…we highly respect women.

I got home, and studied for a while. Physics was actually sort of interesting, I'm not even kidding. I understood everything I read from the text book, and was able to finally do the assigned homework.

Mom called me down for dinner at around seven (thank god it was mac and cheese). Megan was there too. Of course, she didn't even look at me. I watched as she poured ketchup on to her plate of mac and cheese. It was funny, because I taught her that back when mom and dad were together. At least she still remembered something I taught her. It made me happy.

By eleven, I was getting pretty tired, and for the first time after the accident, I didn't have to cry myself to sleep, because I was so sleepy, I fell asleep right away. I didn't even change my clothes – I went to sleep in my jeans and t-shirt from the day. A dirty thing to do, I know.

Hopefully, when I wake up tomorrow, everything will be back to normal, and I'll be in B.C., with my dad, with my friends, at my old school, and there will be no such person as Hilary…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Lotsa 3 to my reviewers! Hutchy, Apple Senorita…um…very sorry if I'm forgetting others…that's not a very nice thing for me to do…to forget my reviewers…fuckity…sorry…I willlll mention you all in chapter 4! Stick around! The plot's juuuuust getting interesting…and you better believe it. R and fucking R pleaserz! **


	4. Chapter QuatreFour

**Crap! Everything in chapter 3 came out in italics! What the fuck…hope that didn't bother you guys, because it sure bothered me. I can't read stories in italics (you know, how sometimes some authors put on a gigantic ass long story which is only written in italics…or a looooong flashback written in italics…). Sorry guys. I'll fix that up (if I have time, lol), but for now…here's chapter 4! **

Chapter Four 

1 WEEK LATER-

"I bombed that test! I swear!" Tyson complained about his stupidity as we walked down the hallway, going to our next class. We had just written a physics test, which I have to say, wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

"You probably got like an 80 per cent, and you're complaining. What a jackass." Ray said.

Over the week, I had learned that Tyson was one of those people who couldn't handle getting anything below a 90 average – and if they did, then they'd totally kill themselves, or in this case, rant about their idiocy. I was still surprised. He was a total geek, I'm serious. He was geekier than a girl!

Yet, he still had time for Hilary, for friends, for soccer, for his band, and that party last weekend.

Ray's parents were out of town, so you could image what happened. People who we didn't even know showed up at his house. I didn't drink though, because, I just didn't want to. Tyson however – as much as I hate to repeat the story – started streaking…yes…in the middle of the streets, he was half naked. It was embarrassing, but funny at the same time. Now he tells me he doesn't remember doing that - obviously not since he had like, seven bottles of _Blue Light_.

His mom never found out since I got him home from the back door of his house. Hilary, conversely, wasn't too pleased to hear about her boyfriend running down the streets of downtown in his _Toronto Maple Leafs_ boxers. She gave him one long ass lecture during lunch the other day about why it's wrong (very wrong) to run down foreign streets in his undergarments. He promised not to do it again, but I think he was crossing his fingers.

What I'm saying is Tyson is one of those stereotypical geeks from Canadian high schools who have time for school and fun. Trust me, we have a _lot_ of those in Canada (or at least I've met many).

I don't, sadly. I can't do two at the same time. But I am proud to say that, my physics mark is _pretty_ high. Okay, it's only a seventy-something. But I'll get there, and I plan on getting higher than Tyson. And considering I'm the new student, and I managed to catch up in only a week is pretty astounding. I guess what motivates me is the fact that he can get a higher mark and I can't. But it's possible. I'll beat him. I know I can.

About Hilary – she gets hotter as each day passes, and I'm literally going 'crazy'. Of course, if Tyson finds out, he'll strangle me, and then throw my lifeless body off the bridge and into the lake, which is why I haven't told _anyone_. Besides, I'm not sure if I like Hilary, or if I just think she's super hot like Cameron Diaz.

But I think about her all the time. Even when I'm at home doing my homework, even when I'm eating dinner and it totally kills me to see her with Tyson all the time.

But sometimes, I feel really guilty. How can I be doing this to my own friend? I shouldn't even talk about Hilary this way, because she's Tyson's property (for now, until they break up, which I'm guessing is pretty soon because high school relationships don't last). But even if they break up, within the school year, I'm not sure if I can be with her, because…it's just not right to date your friend's ex.

Anyways, Megan hasn't talked to me at all (because she's a bitch). That's okay, because I sort of got sick of running after her. I've decided to leave her alone. I don't really care anymore. She can suck on monkey balls.

Nonetheless, I _am_ staying after school for her field hockey game, because Dylan's staying, and that's why Tyson's staying, and because of him, Hilary's staying, so I wanna stay too. I've never seen Megan play in an actual game before, but I've seen her during practice sometimes. Everyone on the team is a really good player. They each have a position they are really good at.

For example, Megan's got the best drive (in terms of field hockey, don't go thinking dirty), but she totally sucks at defense.

The team's goalie is really good too. I've heard our school's field hockey team hasn't lost a game yet. Hopefully that won't change, but even if it does, I don't think I'll care.

I finally got to English class, and Hilary was already there.

"Guess what?" She looked bummed about something.

"What?" I took a seat, and picked up a pencil I found on the floor since I didn't have one. I always end up losing my pencils and pens and everything. I lost most of the sheets and handouts from my classes. Oh well.

"We have a quiz." She sighed. "I heard from the other classes."

"A quiz on what?" I asked. I wasn't prepared. If it was on that Shakespeare book, I'd flunk, because I haven't even read the first sentence or whatever from that book.

"On Act II." She answered. Yep. I was definitely going to fail. Then I realized she was looking at me – as in, staring at me, and that made me feel uncomfortable. Was everyone else watching? "You have really nice eyes."

"W-what?"

"Your eyes, they're a really nice colour." She repeated.

I guess what completely threw me off guard was the fact that the comment was so random. We were just talking about the English pop quiz, and then this hits me in the face all of a sudden, like an old man getting hit in the face by a rolled up newspaper. Okay, bad metaphor, I know.

I'm surprised I know what metaphor means…

Anyways, I don't know what to say – a thank you would be nice.

"Are they contacts?" She went on.

"No." I said. My eyes are dull and ugly, and weird. Maybe she was just making fun of me, and I was too gullible to understand.

She grinned, "Liar."

"I swear!" I raised my hands in defense. Maybe she was just joking around. I couldn't assume that she liked me or something just because she made a comment about my eyes.

"They're natural, really?"

"Yeah, I'd let you touch them, but then you'd poke me in the eye, and that would hurt." I told her. She tittered. Our conversation died as Ms. Beal entered the class with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Clear your desks! Pop quiz!" She yelled. The quiz made no sense to me; it probably would have if I read the book. The only thing I wrote on my quiz was my name – hopefully I'd get a mark for that. The rest of my paper remained empty. Within twenty minutes, the teacher had collected every student's quiz.

"How'd you do?" Hilary asked as she turned around in her seat.

"Bad."

"It was so easy!" She said. I kept shut. Class was over, and it was finally lunch time – I was starving, I'm not even kidding. I was finally able to tell mom I was a vegetarian, and she apologized so many times, that even I felt bad.

During lunch, we all sat in one large circle – it reminded me of kindergarten, and the time when I was forced to play spin-the-bottle on my eleventh birthday. The only difference now was, we were just talking.

"So is everyone going to semi-formal?" Miriam asked. Everyone nodded, except me. I wasn't sure, because I didn't know if I wanted to go or not. "You're not going, Kai?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Why not, man?" Brooklyn placed his can of Coke on the ground. "It's gonna be fun."

"And you don't _have_ to have a date." Hilary added.

"I know, but it'll be a waste of time." I half-lied. I really wanted to see Hilary in some fancy dress and all, _and_ have a good time, but I don't think I was capable of having a good time at this point in my life.

"Don't be a fag, man! There's food, there's music, and mad hot babes." Ray said, summing up basically everything expected at the semi. During this week, I also learned that Ray liked girls. No, I mean _really_ like girls. He had a gazillion porno mags stashed up under his bed.

"I'll think about it. Meg's going." I said. By now, everyone knew _everything_ about me and the situation at home.

"So?" Tala said. "It's not like your sister's gonna hang with us or anything during semi."

"I guess." I said. Now I really wanted to go, but I don't know if that was the best idea.

"So why are you staying after school, Hilary? I thought we'd go shopping together. They have a huge sale at _Sirens_." Miriam said.

"I'm staying after school with Tyson." Hilary said.

"Why?" Brooklyn asked.

"Because my keys forgot to come with me to school, and Dylan's got his pair of keys, but that dick won't let me have them so I can't go home, which means I gotta stick around after school with him, 'cause he's watching the field hockey game." Tyson explained.

"You're blaming your fault on the keys?" Tala asked.

"Yes…" Tyson said. "Anyone else wanna stay?"

"I'll stay." Ray said. "Have you checked out the chicks' field hockey skirts? They're like _this_ short." He seemed pretty excited, and hopefully, he wasn't talking about _my_ sister. Then I'd have to kill him, of course.

"What a pervert." Miriam rolled her eyes.

Lunch ended soon, and I headed off to chemistry class – which was absolutely boring. I don't think anyone paid attention in class, including me. I mean, who cares about hydrogen bonding with carbon or whatever? And do I really give a fuck about the periodic table of elements? Of course not.

Then along came math class…it was boring, but at least I did my homework. I knew everything in this class because I had a tutor over the summer, and I already knew that 'x' was equaled to negative six, and that 'f' of 'x' is this or that.

Finally it was time to go home – or watch my sister's game, rather.

"Fuuuuck. I can't find my French book." Tyson complained as he rummaged through the ever-so messy locker. Well, it wasn't exactly messy, it was just really crowded since me and Hilary also shared the locker with him. At times like these, I felt like I was interfering with their relationship, because to me (note: this is a bad example), I feel like the locker is their house, and I'm the guy living in their basement, being all nosey and stuff. "Oh wait, here it is!" He grinned as he grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag. He took French only because it would boost up his average mark in the end, since he _was_ French. I practically flunked French. He had math and physics, and a spare – you know, where you don't have a class. That meant, sometimes he got an early leave, or sometimes he got a late start for school, or sometimes he could just go home for lunch. Lucky bastard…

We both got out of the school, knowing Hilary, Dylan and Ray were saving us seats for the game. When we got there, I wasn't too surprised that the fans were mostly guys, from our school. Like Ray said, _the chicks' skirts are like this short!_

They were so short, they probably didn't deserve to be called skirts, they were more like underwear or something, I swear. Even Meg had it like that, but personally, I think all the girls did it on purpose for the lovely male audience here.

We spotted Ray and the others on the bench, and right away, I could tell Ray was having a good time – checking out the girls. Dylan didn't really care; I could tell he was just waiting for the game to begin. Hilary just kept her eyes on the field. I took a seat beside Ray, and Tyson took a seat beside Hilary, obviously.

I watched the field hockey players. They were all in uniform, with their field hockey sticks, doing a few warm ups. Their goalie was just standing around. The other team hadn't arrived yet.

The only girl on the field who stood out the most was Megan, and I think that was because I 'knew' her.

She had her tied up, but had wisps coming out from here and there because her hair was so short. Did she even know I was here watching her game? Probably not.

Within a few minutes, the other team had arrived, and the game had begun. It was pretty boring in first fifteen minutes or so, but then it got interesting.

One girl from our team got hit in the head with a ball. She did start crying, and needed plenty of ice, and was okay after a while, but was restricted to play for the rest of the game by the coach.

Another girl got into a fight with another girl from the opposing team, which result them to be kicked out for the rest of the game.

"Hey Kai, you're sister's not bad." Tyson commented. "She's fast."

"She would have been faster," I sighed, "if she'd quit smoking." I know I probably shouldn't care about Megan, but I wasn't too happy about my sister making the wrong choices. I was sort of like a reflection of my sister, and she was a reflection of me – we both represented each other. She represented me in the bad way of course.

If someone came up to me, and told me about my sister, and how smart she was, and how honest she was, and how polite she was, it would automatically make me feel happy.

That wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"When'd she start?" I asked.

"When she was thirteen." Dylan answered. "She tried to quit. I guess it was just peer pressure or something. Mom would kill me if she ever caught me smoking." He sounded like a five year old for mentioning his mother, because I was so used to him and his independency.

"Does my mom know?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dylan answered. "She took Meg to counseling and stuff and in the end – "

"It would have been a lot better if you just gave me the keys so I could fucking go home, dick." Tyson interrupted the conversation as he looked at his younger brother.

"Fuck off." The blonde boy said as he turned his attention back to the game. Every time I would start a nice conversation about my sister with Dylan, Tyson would cut us off, and I was getting pretty angry, but I didn't say anything.

Throughout my days in Toronto, I've also learned that Hilary and Megan were rivals ever since the brunette moved into the area, which was about six and a half years ago. Hilary hated my sister's guts, and my sister would murder Hilary if cops didn't exist. Yeah, that's how badly they hated each other, and I still don't know why…women and their issues…

"What counseling?" I asked. This time, I decided to keep asking questions.

"You know, just counseling. Your mom took Megan to get some help. Obviously though, it didn't work." Dylan said.

"Does my mom even care about her anymore?" I asked. At home, Megan and mom don't talk at all. On occasion, mom would ask Megan how school was, and she'd answer the same way every time: _'It sucked.'_ And then she'd walk up to her room, and shut her door, and then come out for dinner.

She's usually on the phone, and sometimes comes downstairs to watch TV. Sometimes we sit on the same couch, but on different ends, and we watch the same thing. Last night, we were watching _Fear Factor_ while mom was making dinner. During the commercials, she'd bite her nails, and I would try to talk to her by asking questions such as 'Do we have school tomorrow?' on a Monday, even though I know we have school the next day. She'd just ignore me. I feel like I don't exist when I'm around her, and it makes me feel like I'm in a dream or something.

I practically know everything about her: her birthday, her favourite colour, her favourite TV show, her favourite food, and everything else. She weighs 115 pound, and her jeans size is a two. Yes, I even know the information I'm not supposed to know. Oh, and she's also a Virgo and she doesn't get along with Aquarius guys. Thank god I'm not Aquarius…according to some shit I was reading when I got bored, Virgos get along very well with Gemini's, which is funny because…I _am_ a Gemini.

She probably doesn't even know my name…

"I don't think so." Dylan answered. "She gave up. I would too. Meg's out of the question." He exhaled loudly.

I felt so angry at mom. I don't think she cares about her at all. If Meg died, would she cry? She'd probably cry in front of _me_ just to show she cared. But then again, I probably shouldn't talk about what I don't know. Maybe mom was just hurt. I couldn't just be on Megan's side all the time.

The game was over by 5 PM. We all ended up walking home together, yes, even Megan, but she sort of walked ahead of us with Dylan and two other girls from her field hockey team.

I think they were talking about the game, and then they started talking about sex. Don't ask. And then they finally changed the subject and talked about The Lord of the Rings.

I focused my attention of what Ray was saying.

" – so are you guys going?" He asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the show, dumb ass." He said. "My cousin's band is performing. Tickets are only fifteen bucks."

"I don't know. Probably not." I said. It was an honest answer, because I didn't feel like going. I was really tired today. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"I can't go either. I have to catch up in math. I've been slacking off." Tyson said.

"That sucks ass." Ray said.

"I know, especially since I made a promise to mom." He said. He had told me about the promise. He had sworn to get good marks this year, and attend university. Apparently, he was a major slacker in grade nine and ten, and even ended up failing a few courses (such as science and grade ten history). Kind of hard to believe…

Me and Meg finally reached home, and she stood like two feet away from me while I was unlocking the door. Mom was probably outside, because the car wasn't in the driveway.

"Good game today." I said. As if she didn't hear me, she walked up the stairs, and into her room, and shut the door. I slipped my shoes off, and threw my bag on the couch, and myself, and turned on the TV. I flipped the channels, looking for something good. _The Simpsons'_ was going on, but I was getting kind of bored of that show. I've watched almost all the episodes with dad.

I watched it anyway since nothing else was going on. It was the episode where there was this babysitter for Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, and then when Homer was going to drop the babysitter at home, he noticed a piece of candy stuck to the babysitter's ass, so he like pulled it off, and the babysitter thought he was some kind of pervert. Pretty boring…if you've watched that episode seven times already. After the show, I realized I was almost falling asleep on the couch. I got up, stretched and yawned and planned to go upstairs to my room and get some rest. I walked by the kitchen table and noticed a box on the table. I looked on the top, and there was a small label. It had my name on it, and my new address.

I wanted to open it, but I wasn't sure if I should open it without mom's permission…but it _was_ addressed to me. Before I could make a choice, I had already caught myself opening the cardboard box.

I grabbed whatever was inside of it, and pulled it out. Oh my god…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Thx for the reviews: **

**-****Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-, Hutchy, ****kaieshakai, xCrystalx!**

**Can't believe I have so many reviews. Wowness. I should go now…I have soooo much homework. **

**PS: I didn't exactly check over this for any spelling/grammer errors...hopefully there isn't any...I'm a bit of a perfectionist...**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"That's me and dad." I pointed at the picture. "And that ones with me, dad and my friends when we were at a camping trip." I explained as mom looked at each picture.

"I see; how old were you then?"

"Twelve." I answered. I had just turned twelve that June. These pictures, some confidential documents that belonged to my dad (which I didn't open because…they were confidential…), and my 'lost' cell phone were all contained inside the box addressed to me. My cell phone was in perfect condition except for a few scratches. It even worked just like it did before. I flipped it open and checked the address book – and I was surprised I still had Leslie's number in there. Matt was in there, Andrew, dad's work number, and a whole bunch of other numbers, including some girl named Kayla, who I don't even remember.

Anyways, there were a lot of pictures, like fifty of them or something, which even consisted of a few with me and Leslie (and some were a bit inappropriate…no not in _that_ way…but just inappropriate…), but I had threw those ones away. Mom didn't have to know _everything _about me.

I looked at mom, and she kept looking at the pictures with dad in them. I think she was going to cry…and I didn't want her to…because it would make me cry…but it happened.

"Your father was a good man." She said finally.

"I know." I said. It wasn't fair. Why was it that all the good people had to die? Like Princess Diana, like John F. Kennedy…like my dad.

After a few minutes of (I hate this word) crying, we looked at a few other pictures.

Megan finally came downstairs, completely dressed up in this fancy black dress, which was completely strapless, and had an asymmetrical hemline. At least she wasn't slutty or anything…she didn't expose what most girls would expose: cleavage. Her hair was left out, and she had these black high heel sandals on. She looked very feminine, and that was a good thing, because to be honest, my sister wasn't hideous and ugly. She looked Mexican, you know, a cross between Penelope Cruise, and Salma Hayek.

"I'm going to semi." She declared.

"You look lovely, Megan." My mom said as she got up from the couch. Megan didn't say anything. "Aren't you going too, Kai?"

"Nah…" I said.

"But everyone will be there." My mom said, trying to convince me. Oh fine. But I wasn't even ready…

"Um, okay." I said.

"Great. And Megan will wait for you. You two can go together." Mom said.

"Yeah, that's _not_ going to happen." Megan said. "I'm out." She opened the door and stepped outside.

"But honey! Please wait! And who's going to drive you there?" Mom yelled.

"I'm walking there!" She said. She walked away, and mom stood at the door. She finally turned to me.

"Well, I guess I can drive you there then." She told me.

"No, it's okay. I can walk there mom." I said, heading upstairs. I just wasn't ready to be inside a car yet. I'll probably always be paranoid of cars, for the rest of my life. I quickly got dressed into another pair of jeans, and this black button up shirt with a red tie…hmmm…that Billie Joe Armstrong style was _really_ in right now.

I went downstairs, got a whole lot of compliments from mom, and how I'd get numerous offers for a dance at the semi and all. I told her I'd walk there. She wanted to walk with me, but I said I'd be fine. I didn't bother going to Tyson's place, because I'm positive he was going to take his car, and take Hilary with him, and I didn't want to ruin that for him.

I got to the semi in no time. I got inside, and the earsplitting music almost made me deaf. They played everything: the worst music ever (like Marilyn Manson), to okay music (like The Killers), to really good music (like No Doubt, of course, along with others) to a few party anthems (you know, Beyonce, some Usher…other crap).

It took me about a decade to find Tyson and the others since the hall was sooooo dark, and there were flashing lights everywhere which I'm sure gave a few people seizures.

"You came!" Hilary said. Oh my fucking…she was so hot! She had this navy blue dress…which showed a lot of cleavage for some reason…maybe because she wanted to impress Tyson or something…one thing I didn't like though, was she went too heavy on the make up. But oh well, she was still hot.

I didn't feel like an idiot when I saw all the other guys dressed up casually like me. I guess all the women really like dressing up.

"You're lucky, we reserved a seat for you just incase." Miriam said. "Sit." I took a seat in between her and Mr. Pervert: Ray. He had his eyes on every girl. It was funny, but I don't think very many girls appreciated that.

"Have you seen my sister?" I asked.

"No." Hilary said. "God, why would we?" She gave a dirty look, and grinned at Tyson for some support…and I was surprised when he didn't back her up. He kept shut.

Finally the food came along and what luck…it was all meat. I ate everything else, except the meat of course. For some reason, they were serving wine…I was surprised, aren't we all underage to have alcoholic drinks? Especially since the semi was a school thing. I didn't complain though. But I didn't like the wine. God, it was disgusting.

Tyson didn't mind. Apparently, he had wine since he was two (yes, I know this is odd…_he_ is odd) because in France , having wine after dinner was like having water after dinner. He said it's what French people did…

Ray had some. I don't know whether he liked it or not. Brooklyn , like me, didn't like it at all, and passed. Miriam was okay with it, Hilary too. Kane had one glass, and then asked for water instead. I don't think Tala liked it very much either.

After a while, I was left at the table alone to rot…okay, not rot, but just be very bored. Tyson and Hilary went off dancing, and then off to some corner…I don't even wanna know…everyone else went dancing too. I sat there…I wasn't in the mood.

I finally spotted my sister, with most of her friends…just enjoying the semi. She didn't have a date either, but at least she was having a good time. For a minute, I felt like going up to her, and talking to her (which I guess would be pretty impossible with all the loud music), and the next minute, I felt like an ass hole for thinking that.

I didn't understand why Hilary would hate her…I mean, Meg was so sweet – okay, not to me, and maybe not with mom, but she was very generous when it came to her friends, and other people. I've seen her with her field hockey team – she was extremely cooperating. And with her coach, Meg never disobeyed her commands.

And I've noticed some things; she'd never give Hilary a dirty look when she walked past her in the school hallways, however, Hilary would. Every time my sister would pass by, Hilary would start whispering something about her to Tyson.

I know my sister's not scared of Hilary. My sister's got this temper problem, but she never did anything to Hilary yet, and I hope she won't.

Finally, it was eleven o'clock , just one hour more, and I could leave, go home, and sleep, because I was nearly falling asleep on this table here. I came back to my senses when I heard my name.

"Kai? Have you seen Tyson?" Hilary asked. She looked a bit pissed. She took a seat beside me. "I swear! He just disappeared! I've been looking for him for an hour or something!"

"Really?" I was a bit shocked. Why would Tyson just ditch her like that? Or maybe he just kinda got lost and couldn't find her (I doubt that). She just looked so gorgeous. I wanted her to stay here for the remaining hour.

"Yeah." I watched her, and I swear I couldn't take my eyes off her. She kept looking left and right to look for Tyson. That idiot…does he not have any respect for his girl? "So, what were you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Um…kind of." I admitted. I wanted to go home.

"Wanna dance?" She asked, out of the blue too.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance, because you know, you're bored, and I have no idea where Tyson is." She said, grabbing the nearest glass from the table and taking a sip of water. "So? Want to?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure!" I answered without thinking. Great. What if Tyson saw us? He'd kill me. But what if he _didn't_ see us? I can't always be negative. I watched Hilary smile as she got up.

"Come on, then!" She said, happily. I got up, and almost fell down. "What happened?" She asked, worriedly.

"My foot's asleep."

"Oh, I hate it when that happens." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'll help you then." She held my arm, and we walked off into the crowd.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Tyson! Where were you last night! I looked alllll over for you!" Hilary whined, as she stood by Tyson near his locker. I was there as well. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Sorry baby." He said. "Had a few too many." He referred to the drinks. "Ray took me home, I think."

"Tyson!" Hilary complained. She looked for a deeper explanation. I could tell.

"I promise it won't happen again." He said, quickly giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

"That's what you said last time." She looked sadder than ever.

"But this time I mean it." He said. "Really."

"Really?" She asked. She was going to forgive him. I knew it.

"Yup." He said. "I'll walk you to class." Without talking to me at all, Tyson put an arm around Hilary and walked down the hallway. I didn't mind, we had physics together first period anyway.

After the anthem and announcements, Mr. Earl came around checking everyone's homework. No one did theirs of course; everyone was at the semi-formal last night.

"So where were you last night, Tyson?" I asked quietly, as Mr. Earl continued with his lesson.

"I told you," He said. "Ray got me home."

"Oh come on, Tyson." I said. He was lying. I mean, I'm sure he didn't just walk away from Hilary and grab some wine or beer or something. He didn't even have a hang over. He was pretty sober.

"What?" He asked. "It's the truth."

"I'm sure." I said, and hopefully he understood I was being skeptical.

"Why would I lie?" He said.

"Yeah, why _would_ you?" I asked. "And you left Hilary."

"I didn't, she just – "

"Boys…" Mr. Earl looked at us. "Please don't act like you two are in a relationship. That would be quite disturbing, especially when I'm teaching." Most of the people in the class laughed. I think I went red, and Tyson had his mouth open.

"Sorry, sir." I apologized quickly. Mr. Earl lowered his glasses and looked at the both of us.

"I'm sending you two to the office if I hear another word from you guys." He said. He looked at us for a while longer before carrying on with his lesson.

At lunch, Tyson and Hilary seemed fine – I mean, would anyone really think they were mad at each other when they literally sucked each others' face off for the entire lunch? I wouldn't.

Giving them a lame excuse, I got up and walked out of the school. I needed fresh air anyway. Being in school all day was like suffocation. I just wanted to think about stuff – especially last night. Don't go thinking dirty now, ass hole. I'm talk about the semi. Like I said before, Tyson never showed up, so Hilary was mine – literally – for an hour. She actually _touched_ me (no, not that way, moron). I mean, we _were_ slow dancing for like, thirty minutes, and then we talked for a bit, and then I walked her home. She looked more than amazing last night.

As I walked, I nearly tripped over something – a basketball. It just rolled out of no where.

"Yo! Hiwatari! Pass the ball, man!" I looked back, and I wasn't too surprised to see Aidan. He was dressed in his basketball jersey and shorts. The entire basketball court was filled with our school's basketball team. "Pass the ball, dick!" Aidan walked towards me. Fine, if he wanted the ball so bad…I picked up the ball, and I was standing almost halfway from the net, and so I took a free throw. I watched – as did everyone else – as the basketball motioned in the shape of a parabola (ah, a math term, impressed yet?), spun around the ring of the basket, and went through.

Within seconds, I heard clapping. I looked at the basketball team. They looked like they had just witnessed a hippo having sex with another hippo. Okay, I have reasons to believe you guys are getting jaded with my corny sex allegories.

"You play basketball, son?" I watched some man come up to me, and I think he was the coach – he _did_ have the whistle. "Or was that a lucky throw?"

"Um, I play basketball, sir." I said.

"That was amazing, you know that? What's your name, son?"

"Kai." I answered. I was a bit uneasy since everyone was looking at me.

"Why haven't you tried of for the team, son? You have great aim." He told me.

"I uh, just moved into the school a few weeks ago." I answered. "I was on my old school's team."

"That's amazing." He said. "Uh, listen, you uh, should try out for this team, you know, we could sure use players like you on this team. You can maybe teach these boys a thing or two."

Oh my god…holy fuck! I was getting a promotion! Well, not exactly, but that's what it felt like. I can't believe it; he _wanted_ me on the team! _And_ he wanted me to teach the team some stuff! Awesome!

"So what do you say, son? You wanna join us after school today? We have practice. Maybe you can stay and watch, or get in the game." He said.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said. "That would be great."

"But coach, we already have enough players." Aidan said. God, that guy can suck my fucking dick. It's right here baby, he just needs to come and get it.

"Quiet, Aidan. Players like these, come once in a lifetime – in my lifetime at least." The coach said. "Welcome to the team, son." He patted me on the shoulder.

"Thanks!"

After school, I met Tyson and Hilary by the lockers, like always, and right away, Hilary started questioning where I was during lunch.

"Oh, I uh, got into the basketball team." I said flatly. What else was I supposed to say? Besides, I was telling them the truth.

"What! No way!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Uh, _yeah_ way." I said. "It happened at lunch."

"But you said you were just going to the washroom – we don't have a washroom outside." Tyson said. Wow – he should be a lawyer or something.

"Well, yeah…_after_ using the washroom, I went outside." I said.

"Oh. And then you just got accepted?" He asked. "Isn't that weird? I mean, for the soccer team, we had try-outs."

"All I had to do was just shoot the basketball and score. And then he was like he needs me on the team, which reminds me, I have practice right now. He told me to come after school."

"Can we watch?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, if you want to." I said. Awesome.

"I can't. I have to go home." Tyson said. "My cousins are coming over today, so my mom probably needs my help preparing dinner and whatever." He seemed so responsible.

"Can't Myles do that?"

"No…" He said. "He's busy – and then he has work." To me, it seemed like he just didn't want to stay, and I don't know why. Hilary was staying, why wouldn't he?

"Um, okay." I said. No point in forcing him. He can do whatever he wants to.

Me and Hilary said our goodbye's to Tyson, and then the two of us headed to the back of the school, where the basketball court was. I was a bit late, but I don't think coach cared – he was the one who wanted me on the team anyway.

"I'm glad you made it, son." Coach said.

"No problem." I said. Hilary stood by the sidelines. There was also this other blonde – who I believe was from my physics class. If I remember correctly, her name is Elaine. She didn't talk to Hilary though, because I'm guessing they didn't exactly know each other. I wonder why she was here…

Coach told me to start shooting hoops with the others, and then everyone on the team wanted to see how far away I could shoot from, so first, I had to shoot from half court, which I got in, and then every time I scored, I had to take a step back. I admit, it got a bit harder, and on the fifth step, I missed. I tried to get it in a zillion times, but I couldn't.

By 4:30 , practice ended. I watched Aidan put an arm around the blonde – which I found strange, they didn't even make a good couple. She seemed a bit pissed for some reason though. I overheard Elaine complain about why it took so long for practice to end, and the fact that she almost got sunburned for staying out here so long.

"Great game." Hilary said.

"It was just practice." I said.

"Um, great practice then."

"Thanks."

"That half court thing was wicked." She added. "Not even Aidan can do that. Bet you he was _really_ jealous. You should have seen him; he was looking at you the whole time."

"He was?" I asked. She nodded. Wow, then I guess Aidan really was jealous of me, and to be honest, it felt good to know someone was jealous of me…because it just meant I was far better than them. Suck that, Aidan.

I walked Hilary home – sort of, just like on the night of semi: her house was a few blocks away from mine, so I got home, and then she had to walk the few extra blocks herself, which I'm sure she's old enough to do. If my sixteen year old sister can go outside at night without getting sexually assaulted, then I know Hilary can too – especially in broad daylight.

As I got closer to my house, I could hear shouting. Hilary looked at me for a while, before waving at me, and walking off to reach her home. I was a bit embarrassed, there was always something going on in my new house.

I unlocked the door fast, and the shouting stopped. My mom stared at me, and so did my sister, who was standing half way up the stairs.

"I hate you!" My sister yelled at my mom, before speeding off to her room, and slamming the door shut so hard, that I jumped a little.

"What happened, mom?" I asked, following my mom into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Kai." She said, as she started washing a few plates in the sink.

"But mom – "

"Go to your room, Kai." She said.

"What?"

"Go to your room!" She yelled at me – and she stared at me with these scary, wide eyes. I liked the fact that she yelled it me; it was mom material, and I have experienced this for the first time in a long time. I wanted to get in trouble on purpose ever since I moved here so I could hear her yell at me. I know you think I'm odd, but it's the truth.

I obeyed her. I walked up to my room, and then changed my mind, and went to the washroom to take a shower, because I _really_ needed one, and my clothes seriously needed to be washed.

I wonder how Hilary was able to walk home with me, because honestly, it looked like I had dived into a lake. I had like, nine gallons of sweat on me. My clothes were dripping. It was sickening.

I was nearly done my homework when mom had called me down for dinner. Mom knocked on Meg's door a few times, but she didn't answer, so me and mom ate without her. I went upstairs to my room after dinner to complete the last bit of my homework, which was really boring, but I did it anyway.

By eleven, I felt bad for Meg. She didn't have dinner yet. Mom was probably asleep, because she wasn't downstairs watching TV or anything. I went downstairs and served some spaghetti on to a plate. I grabbed a clean fork, and walked upstairs. I knocked on my sister's door a few times, and since she didn't welcome me in, I decided to welcome myself in. I opened the door, surprised to find out it wasn't locked.

Her room was collaged with posters of _The Killers, The Vines, _and _The Strokes_. She had tons of Adam Brody posters, as well as Ashton Kutcher (a shirtless one), and I'm guessing Craig Nicholls of The Vines was her sex god, because his posters dominated everything else. She had some hearts cut out from construction paper, and stuck them on every single Craig Nicholls poster. Wow. Apart from these posters, she also had many hockey posters.

Anyways, she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her back facing me. She had her earphones on, listening to the music from her pink _iPod_.

I decided to get closer, because I don't think she realized I was even here. I walked right up to her, and she didn't even bother looking at me. I took a seat beside her, and _now_ she knows I'm here, because she was startled, trust me, she nearly had a heart attack by my presence. She shut off her music. I looked at her tear-stained face.

"Here…" I said, placing the plate near her. "Um, I'll go now…because…you don't want me here." I was about to get up, expecting a bunch of curse words and everything from her. But I was a bit surprised when she _didn't _bite my head off. She began crying again, quietly. I sat beside her for a second time. "Are you okay?" As her older brother (who she doesn't even know that well…), it is my responsibility to know what's going on in her life, even if she doesn't want me to.

She didn't answer me, she kept crying, and it got to the point where she couldn't even eat. She put her plate away. She wiped her face with her hands like a million times.

"You wanna talk about?" I asked. She didn't react. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Becoming conscious of the fact that she wasn't going to say anything, I got up. "I'll be in my room, if you wanna talk." I said, heading to my room of course.

By one in the morning (yes, I waited for her till that long), I realized she probably didn't want to talk to me, so I decided to go to bed. Besides, I was really sleepy.

Tonight I really wished dad was here. I really wished I could be in my home, in Vancouver . I just hope this is a dream. I really want it to end. Maybe it's just a part of my punishment…may god have _some_ mercy on me then…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Sorry about the delay. I had to format my computer, and lost all my saved chapters, but no worries, these chapters are better. And then I also had tonnnnns of homework. Oh my god...I was so behind...and I even failed a chemistry quiz...and so I was realllly scared. R and R. I willlll update when I can! **


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

Honestly, I do not feel like going to school – actually, I _do_ feel like going to school, I just don't feel like getting up. If dad was still here, he'd do one of the following to get me out of bed:

1. Pull my feet off;

2. Spray water on my face with his spare spray bottle thing he bought from a store _just_ for me;

3. Sleep right beside me and disgust me; or

4. Lie by telling me he bought me a new car so I'd jump off my bed and walk into our driveway half naked…

But, since dad wasn't here, and mom was, this is what she did: "Kai, get up, you'll be late for school." Plain and simple. I nearly rolled off my bed and on to the floor, god.

Like usual, by eight I was at the breakfast table. "I'll be a bit late today, honey, I have work today." My mom announced.

"Oh." I said, as I watched her make me a PB and J sandwich. She even poured out a glass of milk for me.

"So you and your sister can order pizza for dinner tonight." She added. I didn't know what my mom worked for, but it must've been something that had good pay, because she was dressed in a knee-length black shirt, and a shirt, and all that other 'classical' fancy stuff. She even had a brief case, but I didn't bother asking her about her job.

She placed the sandwich on a plate in front of me. I grabbed the sandwich, and in a flash, someone had grabbed the sandwich out of my hands.

"Honey, that's not for you; it's for your brother." I heard my mom say. I looked up at my sister, who had _my_ sandwich in her hands. She started peeling off the crusts.

"Don't you know anything?" She was talking to mom, but she was looking at the sandwich. "He doesn't like crusts. He hates crusts." She finished peeling the crusts, and placed my sandwich on my plate. She walked into the kitchen, opened the cabinets, and grabbed what looked like a canister of pills, and quickly stuffed it in her bag. She grabbed a bunch of granola bars – three to be exact.

Before I could even say 'thank-you', she was out the door. Well that was odd. I definitely underestimated her. She knows a lot more about me than I thought. I looked at my mom, who also looked at me and then shrugged.

"I thought maybe you were old enough to _like_ crusts now." She said.

"It's okay mom." Within a few minutes, mom had left for work, taking the car, leaving me home alone for a few minutes before I left for school.

I grabbed my bag and everything from upstairs, and came downstairs to finish my glass of milk, when the open cabinet door caught my attention. I was _going_ to close it – honest – but I didn't. There were thousands, if not millions, of containers of tablets and capsules. They weren't _Tylenol_, or _Advil_, or anything – they were prescribed drugs, all assigned to someone under the name of _Megan Nadine Weiland_. Obviously, that was my sister…I grabbed one of the containers to have a better look. The label said _take two a day_. I suddenly heard the car pull up in our driveway, and shut the cabinet door, and hid the container of pills in the pocket of my jeans.

I heard the front door open. I heard the footsteps of my mother. I turned around, nervous.

"Mom?" I asked.

"You didn't leave yet, honey?" She asked, looking for something under a stack of papers.

"I was about to." I said.

"Okay, honey. Hmm, have you seen a blue folder anywhere, honey?" She asked.

"Um, no."

"I must have misplaced it somewhere. That folder is _very_ important." She said. She sighed. "Oh well, I have extra copies at work." We exited the house together, and she locked the door. She asked me if I wanted a ride – I refused. I watched the car speed off as I walked to school.

I kept thinking about the yellow and red capsules the entire time. I didn't have the nerve to ask mom, but I definitely had enough guts to ask everyone else. I found Tyson near the parking lot, and man did I feel a sudden burst of anger. The coast was clear, and I didn't seem to have any control over my rage – I pushed him towards his car.

"What are these?" I asked him.

"Yo, Kai, what's your problem, man?" He didn't look scared; he didn't look panicky or anything and it made me want to hurt him even more. I _wanted_ him to be scared of me.

"Answer me!" I had so many nasty thoughts in my head. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to strangle him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled. The school bell rang, but I didn't exactly care. I just wanted to know what this stuff was, and why my sister was using it. "I don't know why your sister takes them!"

Wait…how did he even know they _belonged_ to my sister when the label wasn't facing him? He couldn't have seen my sister's name on the container.

"You know something!"

"I don't know shit about your sister, man! Let me go, Kai!" He shouted. If I didn't scare him, he didn't scare me either. If he wanted me to kill him, I will. "Maybe they're just antibiotics, I don't know!"

"Tyson!" I was getting extremely annoyed, and he was crossing the limits. I'd leave him alone if he just told me. Suddenly, I realized I had my hands around his neck tightly – I was choking him…I was committing a _crime_. But I couldn't stop myself, I was _killing_ him…and it felt good…and that scared me…but like I said, I had zero control over my actions.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned around to see Ray and Brooklyn running towards me. I let go of Tyson fast. He coughed a few times, and I felt a push from behind me, causing me to lose my balance and completely fall face flat on the ground.

"What the fuck are you _doing_?" Ray asked, pulling me up by the shirt. I, officially, have gone insane. I kicked him in the nuts like a girl, and ran off, right into the wooded area beside the parking lot, and I ran till I was tired and couldn't run anymore.

I had a few scratches on my face I think, because it kind of stung, from the many branches and stuff I collided with while running. Now, I was walking through the forest – lost as fuck – like some caveman or something. I reminded myself of the people from the _Blair Witch Project_.

It was really sunny, but thank god for the trees, it blocked out most of the light and heat, but I was still sweating like crazy. I checked the time every two minutes, and right now, people at school were half way through lunch. I was pretty hungry myself. Too bad today was the _only_ day my mom decided to give me lunch money instead of a home packed lunch.

After an hour or so, my stomach started growling, and I was still in this weird forest, not able to get out. I couldn't tell if I was walking around in circles because you just couldn't tell in a forest.

By four, I was so fucking glad I came across a long, dirt road. At least I was out of the forest. But this was worse – it felt like the dessert. I had no idea where I was, and I swear I was going to pass out any minute from the lack of water.

Then, out of the blue, I spotted this shack like thing. Out into the distance, I could see a lot more of those things. Hmmm…interesting…I was in the country side. I walked into the place, and a few people looked at me strangely because a) they've never seen me before, and b) I was a guy from the city, not the country side, so I wasn't dressed up like some cowboy or whatever – I was dressed in my usual skater jeans and a _Poison The Well_ t-shirt on. I don't know why I had this shirt; I don't even like that band.

I tried to avoid all the stares I was receiving, and I followed the smell of food. I walked into a small wooden café. A few people were in there, some with cowboy hats, and I felt like I was in a movie.

Everyone quieted down and stared at me. I was afraid someone was going to pull out a gun and shoot me…but that didn't happen.

I ignored everyone here, and sat beside the counter, waiting for someone to take my order. Finally, a waitress – and she was pretty hot – came by.

"Haven't seen you before, youngster." She said as she wiped the counter. "You new around here?" Even though this was Canada, she had a Texan accent – sort of.

"Um, yes." I said.

"What's your name, mister?"

"Kai." I answered. She had auburn brown hair, tied in two braids.

"That's a nice name, young man." She said, tossing a dirty cloth behind her.

"Thanks."

"You look like you just came across a tornado." She added.

"Oh, I was just, you know." I shrugged.

"Just what?" She asked.

"Lost." I said flatly.

"Hmm, we get a lot of boys like you down here."

"Really?"

"All the time." She said. "So what can I get for you?"

"Anything." I said. She chuckled a bit. "Can I get fries? And a cold drink." I said.

"Alright, sonny." She said. "That's 6.25." My jaw dropped. I was carrying three bucks with me.

"Um…" I went red. I got off the chair. "Maybe I'll come by next time." I lied. Before I left, she called me back.

"Wait." She said. "Sit."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry. The bill's on me. We get boys like you all the time here. They think the prices are crazy." She said, smiling. I got my food, and a cold fruit drink, and I ended up telling her everything about my life – _everything_. I don't know why, it just felt good to tell someone, especially her, because she listened to my full two hour story.

I started with Leslie, got to the whole high way incident, and how I moved here because my mom and sister lived here, and so on, until I reached to the part where I almost squeezed the life out of my 'friend'.

"Your name is Kai, right, sonny?" She asked abruptly.

"Uh huh." I said, with my elbow on the table, and my hand on my head in that bored position.

"What's your last name?" She asked. "Hiwatari?"

"Um, yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, a bit shocked by her knowledge of my last name. Okay, I was _really_ shocked.

"Are you related to Lenny in any way?" She asked. Lenny…I remember that name…very clearly. Oh my god – my _uncle_?

"The one with the blonde hair and – " I asked, she nodded. "You _know_ him?"

"'Course I do." She said. "He lives across the road from me."

"He's my uncle, is he here?" I asked.

"Sure is, sonny." She said. "How 'bout I take you there after my shift?" Her shift was over at around ten o'clock. I didn't mind. I couldn't believe she knew my uncle. Actually, I couldn't believe the twist of fate.

By ten past ten, we were standing in front of my uncle's house. Well, it was a torn up building with about three floors. "You'll find him on 203." She said. "Good luck, Kai." She said, mentioning my name for the first time I think. I thanked her and walked inside the building. I walked up the creaking stairs and reached the second floor. I looked for room 203, and found it within seconds since there were only four doors in this floor.

I knocked on the door. I knocked on the door a second time. When the door finally opened…I was appalled…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He's this tall, and he's seventeen." Mom whimpered like an infant. Kai had been missing since morning. From what I've heard from Dylan (who heard from Tyson, since they're brothers…), Tyson and Kai got into some fight because I don't know why, and then Kai ran off into the woods.

"We're trying our best, ma'am." The police officer said.

"Please find my baby." Mom said. God, Kai was like her favourite child, even though she never bothered calling him over these past years, or writing him a letter. She never bothered to check up on him all these years. I never knew he existed. Well I did. I suppose I did before mom and dad split up. "He's new here, he doesn't know anything." She told the cops.

Yes he does. He knows a lot. Trust me. I've been spying on him – a bit, even though he doesn't know it. He's a pretty good basketball player. Scratch that. He's the _best_ one I've seen so far.

I just cannot believe he hangs with that bitch whore-like, hoe-bag Hilary. I guess that's what really ticks me off on average. I mean, it was worse enough when I found out my own boyfriend was breaking up with me just for her. And now my brother…falling into the hands of – you've guessed it – a hoe bag.

"We'll find him, ma'am." The police officer said.

"Megan!" Mom yelled at me. Every time she mentioned my name, it was like she was sucking on a lemon, because when she called out my name, it felt like venom. She didn't like me. She never will. That's okay, because I don't like her very much either.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. At least if she asked me nicely, I'd be happy.

"Did you try calling him yet?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered. Kai doesn't know it, but I've opened that box before him, so I know what his cell number is. I opened it two days before him, and saw _everything_, and my, my, my older brother is a tad bit odd. There were pictures, and I don't know _who_ took them (I'm guessing his perverted friends), where he was like making out with some blonde girl. She was kind of pretty, but I honestly don't think she and my brother were you know, made for each other (because she was super short, and my brother is like the BFG, for those of you who've read that Roald Dahl book).

He never showed those pictures to mom – I can understand why. Anyways…

"And?" My mom asked.

"He didn't pick up." I said. He didn't. I called him like a million times – not that I'd talk to him if he picked up, I'd probably just shove to phone to mom and make her talk to him. I'm just not ready to talk to him yet. Sometimes I want to talk to him – but it'll be so weird. Sometimes I want to apologize – but I don't know if he's real. I don't know if _any_ of this is real. What if I'm just high on some pills or something? What if I accidentally mixed up the tablets, had the wrong one, and now I'm in the hospital or the asylum again and not awake?

"Call again!" Mom said. She stormed off to all the other police officers and everything. Mom had asked everyone in the neighbourhood for help. Personally, I think Kai's just hiding around somewhere…but then again, maybe he _is_ kidnapped. But who'd wanna kidnap a seventeen year old guy (who could actually break the lock on my door by just twisting it)? I'd understand if Kai was a girl.

"Any news?" I turned around to see the person who I didn't want to see: Tyson.

"What do you think, idiot? Would I _really_ be standing here if he was here?" He could be so stupid sometimes (all the time, but I won't be too mean because being mean isn't my nature).

He didn't really care about my vulgar comments; he was too busy trying to call Kai a million times even though my brother almost wasted him today. Too bad I wasn't there to witness it myself. I'd pay to see my brother execute Tyson _any_ day, even if it meant I'd have to quit smoking.

"Maybe you should have a _safer_ place to hide your stuff. He almost found out today." Tyson said.

"I honestly don't care. I don't even know why I have to hide my 'illnesses' from him." I don't, really. If he wants to know, it's fine with me. Mom doesn't want him to know though. She's told _everyone_ who knows about my 'condition' to remain silent. And they have. Do I even have a 'condition' anymore if Kai exists?

"Yeah, well neither do I, but he's not supposed to find out." He said. And then, like he didn't care at all, he walked away from me. I wanted to just…kill him! He deserved to die. He was just a really dirty player.

I didn't exactly feel tired, because I slept through all my classes, and then I had like three cans of Coke, which totally kills the sleepiness out of me, if that made any sense.

Back to my brother. We didn't find him yet, and he didn't show up. Finally, I watched some car pull up to our driveway. The policemen all stood cautiously, and everyone shut up to see who this mysterious person was.

And oh my god. Who would have guessed? Uncle Lenny? Annnnnnd Kai? How'd _they_ meet? I watched my mom run like there was no tomorrow, and completely snake herself around my brother. Kai kept saying 'Oh, I'm fine', and that was it. The police officers started questioning him and Uncle Lenny.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I think I really scared mom. I guess I should have called her. I can't believe she was _this_ worried. I can't help but feel guilty for making her cry.

"I was so worried. I thought I lost you." I patted mom on the back, and she held me so tightly, I thought I'd pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry, mom." I apologized. I then spotted Tyson, and the 'gang', and I felt bad for Tyson too. I can't believe he still came here, even after I did that. But I could tell he was mad at me because he didn't bother asking me what happened. He got into his car and sped off. At least he cared (I think).

I noticed my sister, who was probably really happy until I showed up. She walked into the house without a word. I didn't expect her to say anything to me. Mom had a hard time letting go of me, I swear! Uncle Lenny and one of the police officers had to pull her off me.

When the police left, mom and Uncle Lenny had a talk, and from the looks of it, I could tell they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Uncle Lenny was dad's older brother. Like I said, they never really got along. I don't know why.

By one in the morning, when everything was stable, I went to bed. Uncle Lenny was awesome. I could have sworn I saw his eyes water when dad kept coming up in our conversations.

I asked him about Megan. He said he didn't know anything. I just hope Tyson's not _too_ mad at me. Crap, I bet he told Hilary – now she'll _never_ talk to me ever again. She'll hate me for life. Fuck. Now I have noooo chance with her at all…not that I had a chance to begin with anyway…I'm an arse wipe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Well, there you have it, chapter six! I spend so much time trying to perfect each chapter for this story, lol, because I'm getting a lot of reviews, and that's just awesome. And remember, if something doesn't make sense, tell me! **

**Thx for allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll the amazing reviews! **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Ah, I see no one noticed the little twist in the last chapter! Oh well, all will be explained of course (maybe not in this chapter, but if you keep reading, everything unfolds). **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Seven 

Mom didn't let me walk to school alone today. She walked with me. I told her I'd be okay, and I promised not to be a jackass and run off again…but she didn't believe me.

"Do you need me to come inside the school too?" She asked, as soon as my new ugly school was in view.

"No, its okay mom, I can manage." I said.

"And you'll be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I promise." I reassured her. She was so apprehensive now because of what happened yesterday. I told her a gazillion times I'd be alright. She was so overprotective. But it showed she cared. And I appreciated that – a lot.

My mom stood there, and a few students from the schools stared at me. I didn't really care. She was my mom. If she didn't look after my ass, who would?

I made my way into the school, and into the hallways, and located my locker. Tyson was there, along with Hilary and everyone else. I don't think this was the best time to say sorry. I watched until everyone left except Hilary and Tyson doing their thing of course, and then Hilary left for her English class. Tyson was in the process of cramming a few more books in his locker. This was a good time to apologize…I hope.

I walked up to his locker. He didn't seem very angry by my presence. Maybe he was a 'forgive and forget' kind of person.

"Hey Tyson, listen, about yesterday," I searched for the right words. Too bad my vocabulary sucked. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking."

I waited for him to say something. He didn't say anything though…

Normally, I don't say sorry – normally, _guys_ don't say sorry. But this time I crossed the boundary. I felt bad. And I knew what I did was wrong. And since I realized I was wrong, I have to apologize.

"Are you listening?" I asked. "I'm sorry." A few people in the hall looked at us like we had just broken up and we were making up now. Stupid dicks in Toronto. I don't get it – people in B.C. are really nice and sensitive. Over here, people just don't give a fuck.

He slammed his locker shut and walked down the hallway to get to his math class.

"Tyson! Look, I said sorry!" I followed his. "It was an accident!" The bell rang, and I realized I'd be late for class if I kept following him. I gave up, and ran off to my English class.

For the past thirty minutes, we've been analyzing sonnets. What was there to analyze? Honestly…it was just a bunch of gay words that made no sense at all. I pretended to do some work by highlighting every other line.

"Kai, what happened yesterday?" Hilary asked me as soon as the teacher left the classroom to make a few photocopies of handouts she was going to give us for homework.

"Nothing." I said. At least she was talking to me. I was surprised.

"Everyone was worried."

"I know." I said. Wasn't she mad at me for almost killing her boyfriend?

"Listen," She said. She placed her hand on mine – and it felt weird. Was everyone else watching? I hope not. "We can talk about everything at lunch if you want."

I moved my hand away, because even though I really liked her, it just didn't feel right. She was Tyson's, not mine.

"And we can talk about everything alone." She added. I'm not sure I want her to know everything. I suddenly had the feeling Tyson didn't tell her about the fight yesterday. If something ever happened to me, like this, Leslie would get pretty angry at the guy…

After the really strange English lesson today, I had physics…and it sucked, because we were told to get into groups of two for a project, and Tyson went off with some guy named Ravi, who was on my basketball team. He was Indian. He was a pretty cool guy, and a pretty decent basketball player.

Since I knew no one else in the class, Mr. Earl partnered me up with Elaine, which I believe is Aidan's girlfriend.

"So what's your name again?" She asked me, as she started writing her name in purple ink on a line piece of paper.

"Kai."

"Um, yeah, okay I'll call you Kyle." She said like she didn't care. I don't think she did. She wrote 'Kyle' on the paper beside her name. "So you know what you're doing, right?"

"What?"

"You know what we have to do for this project, right?" She asked again.

"I think." I said.

"Go ask the teacher then, god." She said. God, this bitch has attitude. I went up to Mr. Earl, asked him everything I needed to ask him, and came back to the bitch.

I started working on the questions for the project without her consent, because if she didn't care, neither did I. I was getting sick of everyone around me. They just needed to piss off or something.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"What does it look like?" I rolled my eyes.

"Use this pen!" She snatched the pencil out of my hand, and handed me a pink pen. Ew.

"We're going to type this up on the computer anyway, so it doesn't matter." I said. "This is the rough copy."

"At least write it neatly. You write like a dog." She said, this time grabbing the paper and pen away from me at once. "You talk, I write."

"Okay…" I read out the question. Then I told her the answer, and told her to write it in her own words.

"What do you want me to write?"

"Write what I said." I told her. She's so dumb…

The entire physics class went like this. We kept dissing each other up, but I lost, because I don't know…girls are a millions times better at cussing…

"We'll meet in the morning tomorrow." She said, stuffing her pencil case and binder into her bag.

"Um, sure." I said. She told me to meet her by her locker, and I didn't have a problem with that, so everything was settled. I was _going_ to go to my locker when class was over, but Hilary came by.

"So we're going to the back of the school, right? On the bleachers?"

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can talk…" She said.

"Maybe later." I told Hilary, even though I really wanted to talk to her.

"Oh come on." She tried to force me.

"But – "

"You'll feel better." Okay, so she managed to convince me in the end because I found myself following her to the back of the school, straight to the bleachers.

There were quite a few people out in the field, mostly dominated by all the sexually active niners in our school. It was very disturbing…I saw this one girl, licking a guys ear. I think I just lost my appetite.

"So tell me everything, Kai." She said as soon as we reached our destination.

"Um, I don't now where to start." I said. I really didn't. I assumed she knew about the fight. I don't know why she wasn't mad at me.

"Start from the beginning." She suggested. Well gee, no duh…

"Okay, well after the fight, I kind of just – "

"What fight?" She interrupted.

"The fight…"

"You got into a fight? Are you okay?" I couldn't believe she didn't know…

"I'm fine." I said.

"With who?" She asked, and I felt so scared. "That's funny; Tyson didn't mention _anything_ about a fight."

"Well, that's because…" I didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not. I mean, it was bad enough that Tyson wasn't talking to me. I didn't want Hilary to avoid me as well. I'd feel so alienated. I like her so much; it would completely crush me if she ignored me. I think I'd just…_break_.

I never knew I was this sensitive. I've never cried over a girl before. I mean, I was a bit upset after I broke it off with Leslie, but four hours after we broke up, I was at the movies with my friends, which proves I got over her pretty fast.

"Because what?" She questioned.

"Because I had a fight with Tyson." I spilled. "And I'm really sorry. I know you're going to be really mad at me, but I'm sorry. I didn't know why I did it; I was just so angry, I couldn't help it. It could've been anyone." I tend to speak really fast when I'm nervous. I don't think she understood anything I said. She stared at me in utter confusion – I think it was confusion, why else would she be staring at me?

"With Tyson? _My_ Tyson?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. There was a moment of silence. It felt like time without end.

"He didn't tell me…" She said finally. She looked hurt. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What? Of course not. I almost killed him. He didn't do anything. It's my fault." I told her, taking the full blame, because it _was_ my fault. I can't just expect Tyson to know things about my sister. Those two don't even know each other except the fact that Meg is pretty tight with his brother.

There was another dramatic pause. God, I really hated those.

"Why did you guys get into a fight?" She asked. Great – now what do I tell her? Fuck!

"I asked about something, and he didn't tell me, so I got mad."

"What did you ask him?"

"Something…"

"Is it private?"

"Yes." I said.

"You can tell me, you trust me, right?" She grabbed my hand and held it tightly. It felt good, but also uncomfortable.

"I do, but it's really personal." I said, hoping she'd stop asking me because I just couldn't say no to her.

"I won't tell anyone."

"It's about my sister. I don't think she'll be too happy if I start talking about her."

"Oh, Megan…" I watched her exhale loudly. "We used to be really good friends…"

"What? You and my sister? Really?" It seemed so hard to believe.

"Yeah." She said, looking out, beyond the school's field. "But then, I don't know, she started getting all jealous when I started dating Tyson, and she'd always want to go outside with us when we were going to go out on dates, and I let her come a few times, and then one day, I like told her not to come, because you know, we were going out on _dates_, so we could be alone, because that's the point." She said. "And Tyson started to feel uncomfortable, because like, we couldn't even you know, kiss. Anyways, so then Megan got like, really angry, and she started calling me everyday, it was like she was totally obsessed with me!"

"Wait, so she's jealous of you? Or…Tyson?"

"She _hates_ Tyson."

"So you're saying Megan's a – you know – lesbian?" Now that would be news to me.

"Yeah! Duh!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Would I lie? Like seriously, Kai."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing – my sister was a lesbian…and I didn't know. It's not that I'm homophobic – I just never expected someone from my family to be homosexual, especially Megan. I mean, yes, I admit I kind of have a problem with my sister being…_different_…I don't want her to be a lesbian.

Maybe mom was homophobic; she had a problem with Meg because she was 'different'. Sure I'd feel a bit weird around Megan now, but she's still my sister, and I guess I'm going to have to cope with it.

"Has she ever, you know, dated other girls before?"

"Not that I know of, but I can't be too sure. She probably has."

I don't know about you, but two girls making out…is kind of a turn on for me…back in B.C., there used to be this couple, Susan and Ashley – me and my friends would sometimes skip class just to see them in action. Hey, I'm not perverted or anything…

But then again, I guess it would be a bit strange to see my own sister make out with another girl. Oh well.

The rest of the day was fucking boring. I had to take so much overhead notes for chemistry, and in math class, we had a pop quiz, which I think I did okay on.

I had basketball practice after school again, which was fine because I really felt like shooting a few hoops. Again, Elaine was there, waiting by the sidelines like a cheerleader (except she wasn't cheering, and she didn't look very happy either) for her dick of a boyfriend, Aidan.

Coach told us to split off into teams of three, and face each other. He picked Aidan as one captain and me as the second. I just couldn't believe coach trusted me so fast.

Anyways, since Aidan and I were on different teams (just for practice), isn't it a coincidence how we kept body checking each other so hard, that we both ended up falling down and scraping out knees a few times? We were literally playing one-on-one, ignoring our other teammates. Coach kept yelling at us, telling us to pass the ball, but we didn't listen.

In the end, the score was…dun, dun, dun…a tie. I wanted to win, but I have to admit, Aidan was pretty tough. I bet if coach never blew the whistle, calling it off for the day, he'd win.

I don't know. I got really tired; he didn't even break into sweat.

I walked home – alone. I heard screaming coming from my house, just like the other day. Mom and Meg have a lot of issues, and I think they need some counseling to help their ass from bouncing off the walls and such.

But wait…my mom's car was not in our driveway, which meant she wasn't home, which meant…

…my sister was in trouble!

I ran to the house quick, and I was a bit surprised to find out the front door was unlocked. I stepped into the house, and this time, unlike last time, the house didn't fall into silence upon my presence.

I watched as two men, dressed in white, tried to hold my sister down, and there was another women who had a bottle in her hands, with some kind of liquid medication.

"What are you doing!" I pushed one of the men away from her. I kicked the other one, making him let go of my sister. Right away, my sister hid behind me. "Who are you!"

"This must be Kai." The woman said quietly. "_Her_ son."

"Is he…also…you know…" One of the men said, getting up.

"No. He's normal."

"Kai, your sister needs to take her medication." The taller man confronted me.

"What medication? My sister's fine!"

"Please move." He said. I didn't. Then he grabbed me, and he was actually very strong. He managed to hold on to me. "He's getting in the way. Should we put him down for a while?"

"I think so." The woman said. She suddenly got out a needle. I wasn't scared of needles, I've tried it before, and when the cops caught me, I was in complete shit, but this time I'm scared – what if it's something they're using to try to kill me? I don't want to die…I mean, I _do_ want to die, but not like _this…_

I struggled to get free. "Let go!" I yelled.

"Please calm down, son. It won't hurt a bit." The man said. He pinned me down on the floor.

I tried to kick him, but I couldn't. Suddenly, I heard the man scream, and quickly let go of me. I rolled away, and looked at the man. My sister had tackled him down, and she pulled his hair hard, yanking his head back. I couldn't believe she just saved me.Just as I was about to help her back, the other man pushed me against the wall. The woman came by fast, and lifted up my shirt a bit, right by the side.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. Then, she _literally_ stabbed me with the needle on the side. Within a few seconds, I started to feel a bit lightheaded, kind of like those head rushes I get in the mornings sometimes. I felt myself hit the ground, and I have no idea what happened after that…I think I died…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**R and R! Thx to alllllllllllll my reviewers! I will mention you all in the next chapter, because to be honest...I'm supposed to do my math homework right now. Don't ask me how I ended up on the computer. **


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

When I felt the heat of the flames, I was even more desperate to get out…alive. I think the car had flipped over a couple of times. I think the car was turned over right now because I felt all the blood rush to my head.

I couldn't feel my legs, and with all the black smoke coming this way, it was getting harder to breathe. I heard coughing…and it wasn't me…

"Kai – get out!" I heard someone yelled. I couldn't. I was stuck. My seatbelt was completely jammed. "Get out, Kai!"

"Dad?" I turned my head to the left, and I was literally paralyzed at the sight. There was blood all over the place – some of which belonged to me, but most of it belonged to my dad.

"You don't have much time! Get out!" He yelled.

"I – I can't! I'm stuck!"

"Wake up, Kai!"

"_What_?"

"Wake up!"

I suddenly felt something…and my dad's voice seemed distant, and everything whirled and went blank.

"Honey, are you okay?" Opening my eyes, I looked at my mom. "Its okay, Kai, it was only a dream." She looked at me, straight in the eyes. It felt so hot here. "Calm down."

"What?" I sat up, and was surprised to find myself sprawled on the floor, near the stairs.

"It was just a dream."

"No, dad was right here. He was here, and he needs help."

"No, Kai. It was just a dream." She objected as she still made eye contact with me.

"He needs help!"

"Kai, your father is dead, please understand. It was just a dream. You were having a nightmare. It's okay now. Let's get you upstairs." She pulled my arm as she stood up, making me stand up as well.

"Mom, it was real. Dad – "

"Please stop, Kai. You're upsetting me now." Why won't she believe me? I felt so depressed. Today was one of those days, where I felt like crying. I _wanted_ to cry. I felt something wet stream down my face as I took a seat on the edge of my bed. Then I felt more tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away because I didn't want my mom to see me like this. But I couldn't stop.

"I really miss him, mom."

"I know, honey. I miss him too." She pulled me closer into a tight embrace. "But we have to remember, Kai," She paused and continued, "that everything happens for a reason."

"But is it a bad reason? Why did dad have to die? Now I have no one." I continued to cry like a baby, or like a girl – depends on the way you look at it.

"Of course it's not a bad reason. And you have me, and your sis – "

"She hates me. My _sister_ hates me. How can she be my sister? And I don't even know her. I haven't seen her all my life, and I've never met you since a long time ago. You don't know anything about me, and I don't know anything about you. We're just living in the same house – but we don't know each other."

"Don't say that honey, we love you a lot."

"We?"

"Your sister loves you a lot. She just needs some time."

"I know there's something wrong with her. I want to know what. I found something in the kitchen cabinet yesterday. Is there something I should know about Megan? I promise I won't tell anyone, mom. Please tell me."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with Megan." She said.

"Please tell me the truth."

"I am." She said. "And even if there _was_ something wrong with her, she's fine right now, but she needs some time to recover."

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing." She said. "Nothing, Kai. She's normal. All you need to know is she doesn't hate you."

"Then why isn't she talking to me?"

"She just needs some time." She repeated. I nodded. "She loves you a lot."

Yeah right…

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's… ten o'clock. Do you want dinner? You must be hungry." She said. But I tried to remember what happened to me. Why was I downstairs in the first place? And then it all came back…

"Who were they?"

"Who?"

"The people, mom. They came over, and they wanted Megan, and I don't remember what happened after that."

"I'm going to go heat up your dinner, Kai." She got up and exited my room. She didn't want me to know anything. Even though it was so obvious that I knew something was going on, she wouldn't say a word.

Eventually, about fifteen minutes later, I was downstairs, eating dinner while watching TV. Mom said today could be an exception just for me. I flipped the channels, and finally stopped when I realized a good movie was airing: _Lara Croft – Tomb Raider_. Well actually, to be honest, the movie sucked my uncle's ass, but Angelina Jolie was really hot, and I think that's a good enough reason to watch the movie (for like, the 100th time).

Talk about mood swings; I was completely miserable one minute, and the next, I'm one happy bastard.

By midnight, I went to bed. I asked my mom about Megan, and apparently, she was upstairs, sleeping. I asked mom if Meg had dinner – she said yes, but I don't remember seeing other unwashed dishes in the sink other than mine…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Elaine is going to kill me – literally. It was hard to run all the way from home to school, especially when you have a backpack full of shit ass text books and useless class notes.

I made it to school at 8:15. I searched the hallways for her, and nearly had a heart attack when she attacked me from behind.

"You're late!" Were her first words.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized. "I was – "

"Don't give me excuses. Anyways," She said, taking a seat next to her locker. "I was thinking we should have a nice pink folder for our report."

"A pink folder?"

"Uh huh, and you can do the rest of the work." She said. "I've looked over the instruction sheet, so you better get to work if you wanna hand this stuff in on time. There's like, twenty questions, but we need three graphs."

"That's all you did? Dig out a pink folder for our assignment?" Now _I_ was pissed.

"That's a lot of work you know. I had to go out, waste my time looking for a nice folder, and waste my money to buy it just for us."

I rolled my eyes. She's unbelievable…

But since she was talking to me really nicely today, I didn't say anything to her. Plus…I highly doubt she's passing physics.

At 8:45, the bell rang, cueing us to head to class. I had…dun, dun, dun…physics first period, so we ended up walking to class together.

"So, you're on the basketball team now?"

"Yeah." I said.

"It's funny; you're not even that good." She said, in a matter-of-fact sort of way. And trust me, it hurt, more than ever, since it was coming from a girl. "Aidan was pissed at coach when he found out you'd be on the team."

"I forgot the part where that's my problem." I said, walking past her, heading off to class myself. Who needs her insults anyway? Not me.

It was so horribly boring in physics today. I don't think anyone paid attention. Everyone was sleeping – or _trying_ to get some sleep. Tyson was snoring – literally.

"Mr. Granger," Mr. Earl came around, and poke the sleeping figure with the meter stick. The class laughed when the response they got was even more snoring. I have to admit, even I laughed, but I also found it a bit strange…he was lazy and tired, but not _this_ lazy and tired. Mr. Earl poked him once more, "Mr. Granger." He said this time with more volume.

Everyone was silent and watched. Soon, I could tell Mr. Earl was getting a bit worried. Then, he walked to the front of the class, and walked out of the class, exiting the room. At once, everyone started talking.

I gave Tyson a hard shove. "Hey, wake up." I watched him raise his head and stare at me and he looked really annoyed.

"Quit it!"

"You're going to get in trouble; Mr. Early was calling you, and – " I shut up – everyone shut – as soon as Mr. Earl walked back into the class…with the principal.

Mr. Earl and Mr. Conner walked closer to the table me and Tyson were sharing, and looked straight down at Tyson.

"Are you feeling alright, Tyson?" Mr. Conner asked. I watched the bluenette nod.

"Yes, sir." He answered.

"Are you sure? Do you want to sign out of class?" The principal questioned. "Have you gotten enough sleep last night?"

I think some of the questions embarrassed him. But I guess it was Mr. Conner's job – to be worried about the students. Soon, Tyson was asked to step out of the class – I'm guessing to Mr. Conner's office. I don't think the principal was angry, I think was really concerned.

Soon, after chemistry, lunch rolled in, and boy was I glad. I was starving my ass off. I walked down the hallways, unsure of where to eat lunch today. Soon, someone caught up to me.

"Hey Kai," Tala said. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I was…around."

"Sure you were. If you're ticked off at Tyson, don't be, because he's equally pissed at you, so I think it's pretty even. I mean, it's not like you guys are going to talk to each other, so you can still sit with us, man."

"Really?"

"Of course. And the other guys, you know, Brooklyn and 'The Man Whore' aren't mad at you – well, maybe a little, but whatever."

"The man whore?" I made a face.

"I mean Ray." He said. "Anyways, I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks."

"I don't know what happened the other day, but I doubt I want to."

"Okay." I said, following him to our usual lunch seat. "Where's Tyson?"

"I think he went home or something. I saw him in the office when I was handing in the attendance, and apparently, he wasn't feeling too well."

"Yeah, Mr. Conner came into our physics class,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and then Tyson had to leave the class." I said. Lunch was okay today, The Man Whore was talking to me, and so was Brooklyn, and no one mentioned the fight. Hilary kept asking about Tyson, and I told her he left. She didn't seem too upset about though…

Instead, she kept talking to me.

Lunch ended, and I walked up to math class, which was so fucking boring it wasn't even funny, but I still did the work. Then I had English…with Hilary.

We were told to work in groups of five, and analyze an essay written by Timothy Findley – a Canadian (homosexual, I'm serious) writer. His books sucked. And so did his essays.

Then we had to compare it with one of Margaret Atwood's essays. Margaret Atwood – you know, another Canadian writer who apparently, has a hard time spelling…

Hilary and I were in the same group, along with these three other people: two girls and another guy who didn't really speak English. I think he was Russian, judging by his name. Too bad I didn't know how to speak Russian…I would have helped him.

School ended, and today I had no basketball practice. I decided to go see what was up with Tyson. Maybe he was faking just go get out of class.

Hilary asked me to walk her home – I did, and then I headed to Tyson's place.

"Who is it?" Came Myles' voice from the inside of the house.

"It's me." I said, hoping he'd recognize my voice. He opened the door.

"Hey." He said. "Come in." At least someone was nice.

"Is Tyson home?"

"No, he's out."

"What? But I thought he was sick." I knew it! Faker!

"Really?"

"He signed out of school today, during first period." I said.

"Well, I have no idea where he is. Maybe he's with Hil – "

"He can't be. I just walked her home."

"Maybe he's at work then."

"He doesn't work…" Tyson was a jackass. He was lethargic, that he didn't even make a resume. Even if he did have a part time job, he'd probably get fired on his second day for being late.

"Oh." He said, looking completely dumbfounded. Wow, I knew a lot more about Tyson than his own brother. Were they even close? Judging by the lack of information they had on each other…I doubt it. "He's probably…somewhere."

Obviously! He's not home! Gee, that's a hint! Moron…

"Try calling him." He suggested. Now I felt dumb. I could just try calling him on his cell. I took out my cell and dialed his number, hoping it was the right one because my memory of phone numbers sucked. I waited, and flipped the phone closed after about six or seven rings.

"He's not picking up." I told Myles.

"Well, I'll tell him to give you a call when he returns." Myles said.

"Um, thanks. Where's Ms. Granger?" I asked, referring to his mother of course. I really liked Ms. Granger. She was kind of like a second mother.

"She's…at the hospital. Didn't you hear?"

"What? Hospital? Why?" I asked.

"She's…not well." He said.

"What happened to her?" I asked. I was worried, to be honest. I think I'd be just as upset as I was with dad's passing if I hear something dreadful about Ms. Granger. "Is she okay?"

"She's been diagnosed with lung cancer." He said, exhaling loudly. There was a moment of silence as it took me some time to register the information he was giving me.

"Lung cancer?"

"It was caused by second-hand smoking." He said. "It was unexpected. She…might not…make it."

"I'm _really_ sorry." I said, and I meant what I said. "When was she put in the hospital?"

"A few days ago."

"Tyson didn't tell me anything."

"I understand why. He doesn't want to talk about it." Myles said. "But don't worry about it. My mom's going to be fine." He smiled. I couldn't tell if he was actually happy, or just faking it, which made me wonder if people could tell when I was pretending to be happy.

I felt bad…for Tyson. All this time, I was giving him an extra hard time. I was just an additional issue for him. I mean, he had school to worry about, and especially since he made a promise with his mother, he's working even harder, and trust me, that idiot's got a lot of confidence and potential, and then he has to worry about making his girlfriend happy all the time, and he has to put up with his soccer team. I can't imagine how I'd react if I had so much stuff in my life.

Maybe Tyson is a lot more mature than I thought he was. He's so…responsible, and yet, he doesn't whine about his dilemmas like me. I always complain about things, even though my problems are not even comparable with his. He's acting completely normal, even though he knows his mom might die any minute now. He's…something I'll never be. And in all honesty, I'm completely jealous.

There's probably a reason why Megan hates me: I'm not responsible enough as an older brother. I cry until the entire world knows I'm pissed off, and leave me alone.

I'm a dick.

This is my punishment – to feel guilty for the rest of my life.

I accept my punishment, because I am the worst son a father could ever have; the worst boyfriend, the worst friend, a really bad basketball player, the worst brother ever, and…the worst dick head.

I deserve this punishment…I _need_ to learn my lesson…and if I can't take it anymore…then I'll commit suicide…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**You have to admit, I updated a lot faster than other times – I think. Please R and R. Thank you to: **

mrsalexwatkins, Hutchy, kaieshakai, -Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-, beda, Majirdiu, final fantasy, charl

**The story is about to unfold…very quickly…so…keep reading! **


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

1 WEEK LATER-

I've tried to apologize to Tyson for a long time now, but he's not listening. He's always skipping class now…which is so unlike him. He's always making up dumb excuses when Hilary asks him where he's been.

_"Why'd you skip lunch today, Tyson?" _

_"Sorry Hilary, I was busy." _

_"Where did you go?" _

_"I had to run home and get my English essay." _

Yeah right…I'm not buying any of that. Besides, we didn't even have to write an essay for English. Even though we're in different classes, each grade twelve English class does the same thing.

And he keeps sleeping through most of his classes. I think he's really upset about his mom.

Yesterday, we got a test back, from physics. I scored a ninety-seven per cent (in _your_ face), and Tyson ended up with a seventy-four, and that totally shocked me because he always beats me. For a second, I thought maybe Mr. Earl felt sorry for me – you know, the new kid whose father died a terrible death – and gave me a high mark. But when I looked through my test, the answers were all right, and I peeked at Tyson's test too, and he didn't notice. All his answers were way off – most of it at least. His mark was _pretty_ high, compared to most of the students in the class, but according to his standards, he failed.

I don't think he cared though. He just shoved the test into his bag, and continued sleeping through class.

I think his mom's condition is _really_ having an affect on him – in a bad way. I tried talking to him, but he keeps blowing me off. He's almost always late for school now, and I don't mean late, I mean late as in thirty minutes late or something.

To be honest, yes, I _am_ worried, but there's really nothing I can do. I went to visit Ms. Granger a few times over the week. She seems okay. She asked me about Tyson.

_"He's okay?" _

_"He's fine, Ms. Granger." _

_"Very good," She closed her eyes. "He's working very hard, in school I mean. Sometimes, he doesn't even sleep. When I tell him he works to hard, he says he's doing it for me. I'm so proud of him." She said, in her typical French accent. _

_"Yeah, he's doing great, Ms. Granger." _

I lied – but only to make her feel better. It was a 'good' lie – I hope. I couldn't tell her the truth about Tyson, the fact that he turned into a complete jerk-bag, and he's literally breaking the promise he had made with her – it would crush her.

I placed my hands behind my head as I looked up at – don't laugh – the stars from the roof of my house. Mom got scared when I told her I wanted to be alone on the roof. She thought it was dangerous – but I always sat on the roof of my old house. It wasn't that scary if you've literally been climbing on a roof every night since you were nine.

The weather was warm. I was hoping I could see a shooting star, so I could make a wish: for all this to be a dream – one long, outrageous, ridiculous, preposterous, absurd dream. Aren't you surprised at my extensive vocabulary?

I felt a bit sleepy – it made sense since it was what? – ten past eleven? I've been up here for a good hour or so. At least my mom respected my privacy. I told her I just wanted to be unaccompanied.

"Sucks to be me…"

There was so much stuff going on, so much shit wrong with me. For one thing, I didn't know what Hilary was getting at…she was…I don't know if I can say it…but…hitting on me. I'm dead serious. And I'm getting worried, because if Tyson finds out, or if Tala, or Ray or one of them find out, and tell Tyson, he'll kill me, or worse, he'll never talk to me ever again – not that he _is_ talking to me, but if he finds out, it'll ruin the slightest chance of him forgiving me.

_"I love you hair, Kai." _

_"Um, thanks." _

_"Can I touch it?" _

_"I guess…yeah…" _

My hair feels like poison. That's it! I'm going bald! Okay, maybe not. But…I don't necessarily want Hilary _touching_ me…I mean, first it was just bumping into each other – how original – then it was her dropping something on the ground in front of me so she could bend down and pick it up while wearing a short skirt, and then it was touching my hair…to touching _me_. I'm not stupid…I know she's doing it on purpose.

Sure, I like her…but I figured I probably don't like her like _that_.

I've realized I can never have her, so what's the point of liking her anyway? Besides, there are plenty of other hot girls around like Danielle – you know, my sister's best friend, and then there's Elaine, and then there's…Beyonce…and I've also realized I can't have her either…

Anyways, things with my sister's aren't _as_ bad as it was before. She's never going to talk to me…but at least she sometimes serves dinner for me, or you know, little things like that. Once, she even cleaned up my room. I said 'thank-you' to her, but she didn't say anything to me.

I still don't know what's wrong with her, but maybe she's suffering from manic depression or something. She doesn't cut, thank god. I felt so blameworthy for everything the day before yesterday, that I actually tried cutting myself because everyone else does it…

…and when I put the blade down to my wrist…I lost my nerve. I felt stupid after, I mean, why would people inflict self harm? Because they're idiots, that's why.

At least Meg isn't an idiot. And neither am I – I think.

At the thought of all these problems, my stomach felt upset – again. At the beginning of this week, I don't know what happened, but I kept throwing up. I didn't tell mom…she'd be too worried. I think Meg knew, because she was the only person home when mom was at work.

I don't think I need to go to the doctors…maybe it's just something I ate.

I felt sick in the stomach right now, and I knew I should probably make a run for it, to the bathroom before I puke all over the roof. I made my way inside the house, and kicked my shoes off, and raced to the bathroom, and locked the door. I leaned over to the toilet and threw up.

Throwing up was _not_ fun. I couldn't even eat properly anymore, and I think I might have even lost a few pounds or something. Coach says I should get in shape for next week's game, and he says he knows there's something wrong with me.

_"Son, you know that taking drugs won't help you get anywhere in life and not on this team either. You're good as you are. I like you a lot, Kai. You don't have to take drugs just to fit it." _

_"I'm not taking drugs, sir." _

_"Drugs are bad for you, son. Don't take drugs." _

_"I don't, sir." _

_"Especially steroids, you know. They do nothing." _

_"Yes, sir." _

_"So don't take drugs. Stop taking drugs, son." _

I don't think he got the point. I'm not on drugs. I sat up when I thought I was finished. It was a school night, so I better get to bed, or I'll be late for school tomorrow. Elaine wants me to meet her in the morning tomorrow, because the physics project is due tomorrow. She wants to see if I put everything in that 'pretty, pink, shiny' folder of hers.

I did. But I still have to finish a few more questions that I left for the last minute. Nice…

The next morning was a bitch. I didn't feel like getting up, and I had a headache, probably because I worked on the entire physics project myself, and ended up going to bed at around three in the morning or something. I should _never_ leave a project for the last minute.

I got to school a few minutes early to show Elaine what I did.

"See, it looks so pretty now." She said, flipping through the pages. "Don't you just love the folder?"

"Sure…"

"You look tired."

"I _am_ tired." I said, yawning. It was like I had insomnia last night or something. I couldn't get any sleep even after I went to bed at whatever time last night. It's been like that for a few days this week, where I went to bed, and I was really tired, but I couldn't fall asleep.

We headed off to class. A few people had their projects ready. Some were freaking out. Others didn't even bother doing it.

"Look man, I'm not putting your name on the project." I heard as soon as I entered the class. It was Ravi – Tyson's partner.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I did all the fucking work, you fob." Ravi said as he stapled a bunch of sheets together. Tyson didn't say anything. "I told you to meet me in the library, and you never showed up. I told you to go online so we could finish it over MSN or something. I split up the work, and told you to do half the questions and send them to me, and since you didn't, I had to do them all myself last night."

"I was busy."

"Yeah, well, you can tell Mr. Earl that. Sorry man, but I need my marks to get into university. This year's important for all the senior students. And you know how it is for us brown kids – we _have_ to get into university or else our daddy's will be kicking our ass back to India, or wherever we migrated from."

"Whatever. I don't care, really." Tyson said, as he put his head down on the table. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was so lame now. He was half a jackass when I met him, now he was just…blah.

After handing in the ever-so pretty folder containing our report, I took a seat. The anthem went on, and then the announcements, and then Mr. Earl got on with his lesson for the day.

Mr. Earl was getting sick of telling Tyson to listen up in class that he ended up giving him a detention after school. I laughed – in my head of course, even though it was mean.

I was walking up to English class, and then saw Hilary. I acted like I _didn't _see her, and I was about to turn around, and take the long way to class.

"Kai! Wait!"

I pretended to not hear her. But…she caught up to me.

"Hey!" She grinned.

"Oh, hi." I said. She couldn't take a hint. Good lord.

"I'm going to the movies after school today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." She said.

"Um, no, I can't, sorry Hilary."

"Why not?"

"I have to…shovel the driveway."

"What? In April? Kai…there's no snow…are you feeling okay?"

"And then I have to clean my socks, and then I have to…walk my dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Apparently…"

"Kai, I don't think you want to go with me."

…she got me there…

"No, it's not that," Great, now she's going to cry – I think – and Tyson will murder me, "I'm, just not in the mood, you know, after all that's happened." I'm using my dad, and all the bad stuff that happened to me and made me all depressed as an excuse.

"Oh, yes Kai, I understand. Maybe some other time then." She said, and then she linked her arm with mine. I walked down the hallway, frightened of the fact that Tyson or one of his friends would see us.

"I need to go to the washroom, so I'll see you in English class, alright?" I moved away quickly, and took a left, heading for the washroom – even though I didn't need to use it.

I walked into English class ten minutes late.

Finally, after English, we had lunch. I was walking down the hallway, _innocently_, on my way to my locker when I felt someone grab me and push me into the lockers. I looked back and saw…Aidan! What does _he_ want from me?

"Think you're pretty funny, don't you Hiwatari?" He held me against the lockers, and a bunch of students started crowding around us…eager to see what was going to take place.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Now I know how Tyson felt like…except, I didn't punch Tyson in the face like Aidan did to me. I felt blood trickle down my nose. I don't know if I was able to take him, I mean, he's a pretty big guy…I probably would have, if my nose didn't hurt like a piece of fuck! He threw me onto the ground.

"No?" He said, kicking me hard…and _now_ I know how that guy dressed in white in my house felt like. I was probably receiving all those punishments. I grabbed my stomach, and I felt extremely sick. "You think you're a hot-shot on the basketball team, eh? Fine, I don't mind. But hanging with my girl is…" He didn't finish, he picked me up, and threw me on the floor like a rag doll. It's not fair…I wasn't prepared for a fight. Everyone watched, and no one did anything, until…

"Leave him alone." I heard a voice. It sounded like Megan…I watched the red-head stand there, in front of everyone else, fearless. She was dressed in her field hockey uniform, and she had her field hockey stick with her.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Aidan chuckled as he glanced at the redhead.

"Sure." She said, and with that, she raised her field hockey stick, and hammered it down onto Aidan's back. A sickening 'crack' noise was heard. It was like when you put fire wood into fire, and it makes a 'crackling' noise. Aidan yelped in pain and let go of me fast. I could have sworn I heard him say 'bitch' under his breath.

I watched – completely alarmed by the scenario before my own two fucking eyes – as my sister totally beat the shit out of Aidan. It got to the point, where he begged her to stop. She didn't.

Megan was so violent, and I never expected this from her – not when we were little at least. She had a kind nature, and she was very naïve and 'raw'. She was just a kid. She always got grounded. We always got into fights. We had snowball fights – just for fun though, and no one got hurt. We'd shovel our driveway together during the winter. Tyson and I would never let her play with us, and if she wanted to, she'd have to do something first, like a dare. Everyone was able to control her, and now, it was the other way around…_she_ controlled everyone. She _hated_ everyone.

I wonder why she was so mad, and why she was so hard inside. Why was I so fragile, and so breakable?

Why have we changed so much only over an eight year period? Why aren't we close anymore, like we used to be?

The crowd watched excitedly, as my sister was in the process of maybe even paralyzing him.

I wanted to stop her, but I was scared…I didn't want to go near her. Her actions scared me. What if she was mad at me as well? What if she beat me like she beat Aidan? Pathetic, I know, being scared of my own younger sister.

Admit it; you would be shit scared too, pissing your pants wet. She was completely out of control…she was like some mad woman from a village or something.

Then, from nowhere, I watched Tyson push through the crowd and grab my sister by the waist and drag her out of the mess, leaving a very bloody Aidan, and a confused me. I heard Tyson swear at her a few times:

"What the fuck are you doing! Are you crazy?"

"Leave me alone!"

"You're going to get in 'so' much shit for this…"

My sister tried to get free and continue thrashing Aidan, but he did an excellent job at holding her back. Right away, a bunch of teachers, as well as the principal, rushed to the scene. They're jaws dropped as they looked at me and Aidan, then at my sister. All the students started running away from the scene.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The silence was uncomforting. We were in Mr. Conner's office. Aidan had to take a trip to the hospital. My sister might be getting suspended, and Tyson was threatened to get suspended too if he didn't tell Mr. Conner what he witnessed. Most of the students ran away when the teachers and principal came, and no one volunteered to be a witness and tell the principal exactly what happened during lunch. I was sitting there with an ice pack on my nose, and one under my ass.

Mr. Conner had made a phone call home, telling mom about everything. He also called Tyson's place, but since his mother wasn't home, he spoke with Myles.

"I am very disappointed." Mr. Conner said, breaking the silence. "Megan…"

"Yes, sir?" My sister spoke up, so quietly, it was almost like a whisper. She seemed like a completely different girl than the girl at lunch. Right now, she was quiet, shy, and apologizing. Then, she was vicious, angry, and disrespectful.

"I am _very_ upset with your actions."

"I'm sorry, sir." She apologized.

"But Mr. Conner, she was only helping, I mean, it was _my_ problem anyway." I said. "Why should she take the blame? And why is Tyson here? The only person who should be here is me, and Aidan too, but he's at the hospital." I said.

"I am pleased Kai, that you have a sense of maturity, but you have to understand, that what your sister has done, is quite unacceptable." He said. "And Mr. Granger over here, has the right to tell me exactly what happened during lunch, or I'll have to suspend him too, and that will go onto his permanent school records."

"That would mean…he won't get accepted into university. You can't do this, Mr. Conner, you can't _force_ him to tell you, and besides, there were a lot of other people there who saw the entire thing. Ask them." I tried to reason. Your grade twelve records have to be kept clean if you wanted to get into university, along with your marks.

Tyson kept shut. He was devastated by Mr. Conner's decision. He had made a promise to his mother…

"Mr. Conner, please…"

"I want to know exactly what happened during lunch." Mr. Conner said. "And since Tyson was the only student I caught during the scene, I am going to question him, and if he decides not to respond, then there will be consequences."

"It's my fault." Finally, my sister spoke up. "I did it, sir. I started the fight."

"My goodness." Mr. Conner said. "Why ever would you do such a thing? You could have killed him."

"I did it because I was like, dating Aidan, and he broke up with me, and, are you sure you want to hear the rest of the story, sir? I mean, you know, it involves _stuff_." My sister said. Mr. Conner nodded in understanding, meaning he didn't want to hear the 'stuff'. "So I got angry, and totally battered him, and my brother and Tyson only tried to stop me, and then I beat up my brother."

I couldn't believe it. I was speechless – as was Tyson. My sister took full blame! She took full blame for something she didn't do…

"I am ever so dissatisfied that a student, from _my_ school, is capable of such manner." Mr. Conner said. "I am going to have to send you home, Megan."

"I understand." She said.

"This is going on your school files." He said.

"Yes, I know."

"She's lying, sir." I said. "That's not true."

"He's only saying that so he can get suspended and stay home all day." Megan said. "I'm doing it because I am a very, _very_ honest person, and I just can't stand to watch two guiltless students get punished for _my_ doings." She turned away from Mr. Conner and looked at us. "Isn't that right?"

Okay…she's been watching too many soap operas. I bet, if she keeps this up, she can get an acting career or something.

"I am glad you are telling the truth, Ms. Weiland." Mr. Conner said.

"It's not her fault, sir." Tyson said. "She's being an idiot."

"Quiet, Mr. Granger." Mr. Conner snapped, so sharply, I think Tyson and I both nearly pissed out pants. "You two can leave now. I have to deal with Ms. Weiland here." The principal said.

"But…"

"You heard me, boys." Mr. Conner said. Tyson and I filed out of the office, wordless. But in a way, we were happy that we didn't get into any trouble. I don't know why my sister did it. I don't know why she took the blame for something she didn't do. I don't know anything…but I'm going to find out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Okay, guys, I have a really good idea for a sequel, so, this story will be shorter – a lot shorter, and not a lot will happen. However, it is important for you guys to keep reading this story, so you can follow up with the sequel. The sequel will be so much better…new characters, and mostly KaiXOC. Thx:D **


End file.
